The Black Monster: The Beginning
by Akaika
Summary: Chapter 13 is up :D lol I was in a good writing mood last night. I feel good about this chapter, hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1: The simple life

**The Black Monster: War**

Sunlight streamed through the small stone crafted window into the silent bedroom. Rose opened her eyes slightly. Glancing over at the faint beam of light that entered the room. It was not very often when she had the window open in the mornings. A sort of habit she found herself performing everyday. She sat forward on the small cot stretching her tired muscles. Another day of hard work was ahead of her. Maybe today she could take a short break. Although thinking of this she knew her father would not take it so lightly.

"Rose," a soft knock at the door brought her to stand, "breakfast will be ready in a few."

"Ok father."

She quickly dressed into her worn tunic and found her way to the kitchen. The sweet smell of honeydew tea filled her nostrils. Not an uncommon sent for this was what they had every morning since she could remember. Another familiar was the chicken stew and warm bread. Her father stood at the back entrance staring out at the sky. His mouth formed a slight frown and his eyes squinted.

"What is it father?"

He shook at the sound of her voice obviously unaware that she had even entered the kitchen.

"It is nothing."

Cordon seated himself at the small table beckoning her to sit as well. She did, but only after a slight pause. Her father had seemed worried. Something must have troubled him but what could it have been?

He noticed the look in her eyes and simply stated, "nothing is wrong darling, I just thought I had seen something."

Rose glanced up from her bowl of stew and studied him, "what was it?"

"I do not know."

She saw how he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Often when he was worried he would do that. It did not make him very tolerable for the rest of the day when it occurs so she let the subject drop. They ate in silence for the next few minutes after that until Cordon spoke up.

"So, when are you going to settle for a husband?"

"Father!"

Rose hated it when he brought that up. She knew that she was definitely of age to do so and it was not everyday that a twenty five year old woman would still be living with her father. No one just seemed to appeal to her.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I do not want to see you live the rest of your life alone."

"I won't father I'm just..."

"What?"

She glanced away, "waiting."

Cordon gave an exasperated sigh, "waiting for what Rose, some sort of knight to fall from the sky?"

Rose did not answer she just ate in silence. Sure a knight fallen from the sky would be fantastic but the chances of that happening were very slim. Even if magic existed knights falling from the sky would still be impossible.

Rose shook herself from her thoughts and noticed how her father had left the table. Figures, she thought and stood up as she cleared off the table. She watched her father through the window thinking about what he had said earlier. He was right; she did need to find a husband. She had longed for one since she turned twenty but had received no such privilege. Not one single man in the village approached her with any thoughts of possible romance. They wanted the strong dependant type for when they were off at war. She could be strong and dependent...at least she wished she could. In her heart she wanted to but she just was not able to be like that. Her father had raised her to listen to the orders of others not herself.

Rose sighed as she washed the dishes, imagining the type of man that would sweep her off her feet. Someone different. Mysterious, in other words no one from the village so it was a dream. She would never be able to leave the village. She did not know how to ride a horse and would not dare to stow away in someone else's cart. Her hopes of ever finding love had washed away.

"Rose."

She turned around swiftly at the sound of her father's voice.

"I want you to go out in the orchard and pick some apples for tonight."

Rose nodded.

Before he went back outside he added, "I arranged for Khan and his son to come by."

Her stomach twisted into a knot, "you did what?"

But he had already left the kitchen.

She clenched her teeth in anger and grabbed the large basket by the back entryway. Why did he have to do this? She practically despised Evan but he adored her.

'If he is thinking of getting us married I will kill him,' Rose whispered to herself.

The sun outside was bright and the heat was already becoming intense. Today would be a very tiring day. Rose followed along the dirt path toward the orchard. The grasses alongside the path measured up to her hips in great green strands. Small brush grew into trees as she neared the orchard. Keeping to the path she picked what apples she was taught to keep an eye out for. Again something she was _taught_ and told to do. For once Rose wished that she would be able to do something that she wanted to do.

For hours it seemed, Rose picked apples from the tall trees filling the basket to the brim. She stopped for a moment under one of the much larger apple trees. Staring up into the sky with a tired sigh she caught sight of what appeared to be a cloud of smoke black and billowing without a source. Where could it be coming from? She wondered. Bright flashes erupted rapidly within the cloud of smoke creating loud cracks as those within a lightning storm.

Rose squinted through the flashes attempting to focus on what was causing all the smoke and noise. She caught a glimpse of something large but could not make out what exactly it was. A loud clash broke her focus and a blinding light followed. She fell back against the tree dropping the heavy basket to shield her eyes. A roar thundered in her ears for a moment then silence, complete silence, until she heard a heavy thud and the clank of metal.

Rose slowly took her hands from her eyes and glanced around. The cloud of smoke had faded leaving a slight haze where it had been but other than that...nothing. A groan from somewhere nearby startled her. She looked around frantically now. Who or what was that? She walked around the tree and stopped short when she saw what had made the noise.

A blonde man sat up slowly and, from what it looked like, painfully. He dusted off his arms mumbling curses.

"Damn beast."

He stood up somewhat unsteadily staring up as if searching for something. He thrust his hand in the air, "I hope you rot in Mayfil you filthy bastard!"

The man gave an angry growl and walked about eyeing the ground. He stopped, an annoyed glare filling his sky blue eyes.

"Now where in Soa's name is my sword?"

He spun around rapidly, "ah hah!"

The man bent down and picked up a very fine and expensive sword from the looks of it. Silver-plated blade gold and red hilt. It was beautiful.

"Now I would just die if I lost you," he stated with a grin, kissing the hilt then placing it within it's sheath at his hip.

He looked back up at the sky, "you'll get what's comin' for ya Red you son of a wingly."

Rose smiled. This man seemed very interesting. It was not every day when she saw one talking to himself.

The man started walking opposite her direction but fell forward with a soft thud.

"Now the rocks are against me," he groaned pushing himself up off the ground.

Rose burst into laughter startling the man and causing him to fall once more. He stared up at her and she laughed harder.

"Oh give me a break I didn't see you fall from ten thousand feet in the air."

She held her hand over her mouth snickering quietly to herself.

He raised his eyebrows then rolled his eyes, "alright I may have appeared...insane...but I have my reasons."

"And falling from _ten thousand feet in the air_ would be one of them?" Rose asked.

The man gave a cheeky smile, "yes."

Rose laughed again taking a step forward as he attempted to stand up. Failing his attempt he fell back to the ground.

"Need some help?" Rose asked with an amused smile.

"Would be nice."

She offered him her hand and he took it. She pulled him up with an effort making sure he was completely balanced.

"Well," he paused, looking her up and down, "fine miss, I thank you and bid farewell."

Rose glared at him but still held a slight grin.

He started away from her looking back and pointing, "no staring."

"Hah! I should say the same for you."

He turned around walking backwards. With a smile he said, "I'm a man, what do you expect?"

"You are?"

He squinted with a slight laugh, "Oh ouch, damn woman."

Rose winked then turned back around to retrieve the apples that had fallen from the basket when she had dropped it. She took hold of the basket and headed back towards the small hut. She made it halfway when she caught sight of her father running toward her.

"Rose what happened? Are you alright?"

She nodded with a smile, thinking of the man that had fallen from the sky. Rose stopped. The man...that had fallen from the sky! She gasped, remembering what she and her father had discussed earlier.

"What is it?"

She stared up at her father, her eyes filled with disbelief, "oh dear Soa."

Rose stopped and turned around. The man was nowhere in sight.

"Rose?"

She turned back to her fathers questioning stares, "remember when you mentioned something about a knight falling from the sky?"

Cordon raised an eyebrow, "yes."

She smiled, "well he did."

"What?"

Rose explained what had happened, from the bright flashes and smoke to when she and the man had departed.

Her father shook his head as they neared their home, "Rose, no one would survive a fall from that height. He was probably hiding up in the tree and decided to give you a scare."

"Then what would explain the cloud of smoke?"

"I don't know Rose, but this man did not fall from the sky."

Rose sighed; she would not be able to convince him that she was telling the truth. He would have to have been there in order to believe it at all. The man did fall from the sky and she strongly believed that. Although she had to wonder how he had made it up there to begin with. The question stressed her in a way. Nothing that she knew of could possibly take someone to those heights...other than winglys.

"Stop worrying about it darling just think about dinner tonight and how to impress General Khan," her father said with a smile and found his way over to the stables.

Rose glared at his back, "_stop worrying about it darling, just think about dinner tonight and how to impress General Khan,_" she impersonated with a low voice. She thrust the basket onto the table causing a few apples to fall out.

"_General Khan_ can shove his sword in his ass for all I care."

She took a couple of apples from the basket and filled the kitchen tub with fresh water to wash them. After they were cleaned she placed them in a bowl, which she took down to the cellar. When she made it back up her father stood in the kitchen.

"What else master?" she thought, slightly grinding her teeth.

He studied her for a moment, "take a short break Rose, then catch one of the chickens for dinner tonight."

Rose held her breath. A break? Was he serious?

"Go ahead sit down, I'll be out in the stables," he said as he walked back out the entryway.

She did as he said but only after a pause. What is he planning? She wondered. This was too unusual he never _offered_ breaks.

Rose gave it another ten minutes before she went out to the chicken coup. The chickens darted between her legs obviously excited thinking they were being fed. She took the bucket of dried corn from the shelf in the coop and tossed a couple handfuls onto the ground. The chickens formed in a tight group pecking at where the corn had fallen. Rose stepped forward and plucked one of the plump chickens from the group. It frolicked and flapped its wings, eager to eat with the rest of the chickens, but Rose held on. She took it away from the coup back into the hut.

At the moment she started to think about the man from the sky. She had not even asked his name. Just a short conversation, if that is what you could call it, then he was gone. Rose cursed herself for being so impolite as to not offer him her name. When she thought about it, the way she had reacted to him was rude and not ladylike. If her father had seen the way she treated the man he would have been furious.

Rose grabbed hold of the large frequently used knife and sucked in a shuddering breath. She hated doing this. She held the chicken tightly upon the counter. With a swift movement of her arm the knife sliced the air and made a dull _clunk_ as it cut through the narrow feathered neck into the counter. The body still twitched and walking finding its way off the counter while she...attempted to clean up the blood. She tossed the head into the compost box the picked up the stumbling headless chicken. She plucked the feathers and gutted the chicken accordingly within what seemed like an hour or more. When she finished she washed her hands and the chicken thoroughly before she placed it into a rough worn steel pot. Drying her hands off with a piece of cloth she walked outside towards the garden, her own pride and joy. The garden was entirely her work after her mother had passed and she had vowed to take delicate care of it. Every vegetable, every flower and shrub turned out perfectly. Rose was proud of her work.

She picked out a couple of potatoes and carrots as well as a head of lettuce. From her memory the last time General Khan was over he had nearly eaten the entire table. So this time she would be prepared. Not to impress him, just to keep him under control.

Rose travelled back to the hut with her newly gathered vegetables and set to work cleaning and cutting them. The potatoes and carrots she added to the pot with the chicken. The lettuce she placed in the cellar to keep cool until everything else was finished.

Cordon entered the kitchen, when she came back up from the cellar, with a bucket of fresh milk and container of churned butter. He smiled at her as she took both from him. He was proud. Proud at how well she had turned out. She was a hard worker and would prove to be a magnificent wife.

"Father would you be able to feed the horses today? This dinner will take a lot of work."

He nodded, "of course Rose, looks good."

Her father left the kitchen once again and she trailed after back toward the garden where she picked a few sprigs of dill. That she added with some butter to the pot of chicken and vegetables. She placed the pot into the fire stove and lit a fire to slow cook the meal. Rose stopped to think of what she should start on next. Leaving the milk out for a while would not be a good thing. She grabbed three sealed bottles off of a shelf, uncorked the tops and covered the openings with a strainer. She poured the milk into the bottles filling each just below the brims. Sealing them once again she turned to the butter and gathered it into a rectangular shaped tin. Covering that as well she took both the butter and bottles of milk down into the cellar where she grabbed a pre-made piecrust (yeah right) and the bowl of washed apples. Back up in the kitchen she sliced the apples and prepared them with a jar of apple glaze. After the glazed apples were placed into the piecrust she put it into the oven beside the pot.

With a tired sigh she sat down at the table and leaned her head back. Just a quick breather before she started up again. It was almost an hour past the afternoon and she would have to prepare lunch soon. Rose took a breath then stood up.

To the cellar once again, she thought as she descended the stairs. She grabbed a loaf of break and a jar of nuts and dried grapes. Pouring the combination of nuts and dried grapes into a bowl she placed both that and the bowl of apples on the table with the loaf of bread. Just as she walked toward the entryway her father walked in. He stopped.

"Wow Rose you have been very busy." (Imagine that)

Rose gave a sweet smile and nodded, "yes everything is ready for tonight except for the laundry."

Cordon sat down at the table, "good, and remember to wear your dress tonight."

"Yes father," she replied, sitting down across from him.

As he started to eat he said, "Now after you finish up the laundry I want you to head into the village to pick up some fabric and flour."

"Alright."

He did not say anything after that but the hard focused look in his eyes showed that he was thinking about the stable work. Most likely wondering if he had fed everything and cleaned all the stables. She knew that he worked hard; everyday it was the same way. The same chores, the same food, it was almost pitiful but it was something they were willing to do in order to keep up the household.

Cordon stood up from the table once he was finished and went back outside. Once again leaving Rose to the dishes but she was used to it. The dishes were one of her main duties as was cooking and laundry. She finished up the dishes then threw a shawl about her shoulders. Grabbing the basket of clothing from beside the entryway she found her way back to the dirt path. Instead of continuing on to the orchard she turned left. The path led to the river that ran through the entire village. Furni was a water city. The only way to get through quickly was by boat, it was the easier way but you could always walk as well.

Rose stepped into the river placing the basket of clothing onto the sand. One by one she took out every garment and scrubbed it in the water until her hands hurt. For a good two hours she tended to the laundry and when she was finished felt as though she would not be able to do it again. Once the clothes were in the basket she headed back to the hut where she hung them on a line between two trees. She went back into the hut afterward and grabbed a small back of gil. She took her time walking to the village, this may very well be the last time for the rest of the day that she would be able to. When she returned General Khan and his son would most likely be on their way over. Rose dreaded the moment when they would walk through the front entry. The moment Evan would flash his white smile and say, 'Rose you look beautiful, as always.' Whenever he did that she felt like killing him. It made her think that he was planning something, some sort of evil plot. To her he was a mysterious person but not the kind she was looking for. More like the freaky type mysterious. He was too...polite.

As she entered the village she realized just how much she truly hated Evan. She had known him since she was sixteen when he had first arrived in Furni. Back then he was tolerable, it was almost sweet, but after so many years his politeness became old and actually annoying.

Rose walked into the fabric shop carefully examining the new stock. The fabric her father needed was to make cloths for duties around their home. So it would have to be durable but not too rough. She felt about the fabrics imagining working with each one, whether it was doing the dishes or drying off hands. One seemed particularly good. Black and white striped, fairly strong but almost soft. She picked out a roll of the fabric then walked up to the counter.

"Back again Rose?" the elderly man asked with a smile.

"Yes Mr. Nells."

He removed the sale tag saying, "that'll be twenty five gil please."

She handed him the coins and said, "Thanks Nell."

Holding the roll of fabric beneath her arm Rose headed out of the fabric shop back onto the winding path. The food shop was not far away; it was just a few shops down beside the pub. As she walked by the pub she noticed the crowd that surrounded the entry. Just across from the pub stood two knights in blue cloth and silver armour. They had serious but almost worried and cautious looks upon their faces. She took her eyes off them and went into the food shop to get the flour. By the time she came out the crowd had intensified and now the general of the knights stood upon the stairs leading into the pub.

"I shall repeat myself," the general called out, noticing the many new gathered people. He took a breath, "it has come to our attention that a mysterious man in red armor has recently entered the village and it is quite possible that he could be a wingly spy."

Gasps rose through the crowd and someone actually cried out.

"But please keep calm, we are not entirely sure so if you see this man come to us immediately. As well, keep in mind that he may be armed and dangerous."

Man in red armour, Rose thought to herself studying the frantic crowd. The man from the sky wore red armour. Now that she thought about his appearance he had been totally clad in full body armour that appeared as some sort of suit.

'But he's not a wingly,' she squinted in confusion.

If he had been a wingly he would have had silver hair, but his hair was blonde. He also would have either taken her prisoner or killed her and he did neither. What would happen if the knights actually got a hold of him? Would they kill him like the rules stated? Her stomach twisted in a knot. That would be terrible if they killed him even though he was human. Of course she did not blame the knighthood for being cautious. The chances of having a wingly in Furni could be devastating. The threat they posed of taking over the human race completely shot through the hearts of many.

Rose continued on her way past the crowd of now terrified citizens. She had no reason to be scared. She knew the man was not a wingly so he was no threat to the village, just a passer-by. She sighed. People in this village were so quick to judge someone not frequent to its streets.

She left the village in a somewhat depressed mood. For some reason Rose felt upset for the probabilities they had placed on the mans head. Sure he was a little smart mouthed but to her that was what the village needed, someone to kick up some action in the everyday dullness. The chances of that happening were very slim, for all she knew he could have already left the village.

Rose had been thinking so intently on the subject that she almost passed by her own home. She stopped with a slight laugh and entered into the kitchen where she set the fabric and flour onto the table. The pleasant smell of chicken and dill filled the room now, mixing with the smell of the apple pie. She opened the stove door and with a thick cloth removed the apple pie and placed it onto the counter. Closing the iron door she walked outside and into the stables. She could smell fresh hay and groomed horsehair when she entered the stables. Footsteps above her head told her that Cordon was up in the hayloft. Rose decided to wait until he was finished whatever it is he was doing. So she walked up to one of the horses stalls. Her mother's old horse stood behind the latched door. Her beautiful silver mane and sleek white fur gleamed in the sunlight that poured in through the tall windows. Despite the wondrous sparkle of her white coat the mare's once remarkable eyes appeared dull. She seemed to have lost the glow when Rose's mother had passed. They had a deep connection. Her mother had owned the horse since Rose was just a young girl and even then the two were like they were made for eachother.

Rose reached out her palm beneath the mare's velvet nose. At first the silver beauty did not react but she eventually dropped her nose slightly as she took in Rose's sent. The mare bent her head allowing Rose to rub her hand on its smooth forehead.

"Hey Cass, its been a while," Rose said, pulling her fingers through the smooth silver mane. The horse snorted in reply.

Rose laughed, "Yes it has, too long as a matter of fact," she paused for a moment, "its just since mother died..."

Tears filled her eyes as she studied the horse saying this, "I was afraid that if I saw you...I would break down much like I am doing right now."

Cass stared at her intently, breathing heavily as she dropped her head onto Rose's shoulder. Rose smiled through her tears at the mare. No wonder her mother had loved this horse so much.

"Rose?"

She turned at the sound of her father's voice. He stood at the bottom of the ladder that led up to the loft staring at her with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Rose nodded wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

"I was just...thinking about mom."

A saddened smile formed on Cordon's face, "I know darling I miss her too, juts try to remember that she is always by your side."

"Yes father."

He stood in silence now, glancing around somewhat uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah sorry. I have the fabric and flour in the house now."

Cordon nodded with a slight smile, "Ok thank you, now try to straighten up in there and finish up with the dinner."

"Alright," with a last glance at Cass Rose left the stables back into the hut.

She grabbed a cloth and soaked it with rainwater from the tub by the winder. With the cloth she wiped down the counter and shelves including the table. Wringing it out into the kitchen tub she grabbed hold of the old broom. The wood was actually starting to split; soon they would have two brooms. She swept the floor all the way into the front entry but stopped when she reached the stairs to the basement.

'Will they come by boat?' she wondered.

Rose did not want to take the chances so she swept down there as well. When she came back upstairs her father was putting away the fabric and flour. She put the broom back in its place and went to check on the evening's meal. The smell was very welcoming she could not wait to see how well it turned out later.

"So?"

She closed the iron door turning back to her father, "will be ready by the time they arrive. When will that be?"

"In about an hour or two," he paused, "of which you should be using now to prepare yourself. Go ahead I can look after everything else."

Rose cringed inwardly thinking of even dressing up for Evan and his father but it was what her father wanted so she would live up to his wishes.

She smiled, "thank you. The laundry is still out on the line," she said as she headed to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding?

There she started up the small heater and set a basin of water over it as she undressed. It did not take very long for the fire heater to warm the water within the basin. Once the water was a fair temperature Rose snuffed out the flame then set the basin onto the floor. She stepped into it grabbing hold of a bottle of scented oil from off the shelf as she did so. With a soft sponge she scrubbed herself down then added some of the oil to the water, which she dipped her hair into as she rubbed it into her arms and the rest of her body. The oil smelled of roses.

'How ironic,' she though with a slight smile.

When she stood she wrapped herself into a large woven towel. She picked up the basin and dumped the water out of the window onto the ground below it. She searched through her open closet for the dress she had been requested to wear. When she found the garment she pulled it out with a smile. The dress was dark blue, long sleeved and form fitting. It was beautiful, actually a dress that her mother had worn. She put on some light undergarments the pulled the dress on over her head. With the towel she dried her long black hair then pulled it up into pins giving it an elegant look.

Rose stood staring into the cracked mirror at herself. Her deep blue eyes stared back, both nervous and bored glints within them. Her pale skin brought out her eyes even more with the dark blue dress. She actually looked enchanting. She smiled at her work as she poured some of the oil into her palm and rubbed it on her neck.

'Just missing one thing,' she thought, slipping into a pair of dark sandals.

She pulled open the top drawer of her dresser and took out a small black choker. A choker she had received from her mother as well. Intertwined black material holding a sparkling blue diamond in the center. She tied it around her neck giving herself one last look then headed into the kitchen.

Her father had seated himself at the table after he finished all that was needed to be done. Now he awaited his daughter and the arrival of General Khan and his son. How much he wanted Rose to see another side of Evan. If she took the time to pay attention to his other qualities she would fall for him. Cordon knew it.

When Rose entered the room a wide smile formed on his face. She was so beautiful with her hair done up while wearing an elegant dress. It almost caught him completely off guard; it had been so long since he had seen her in a dress.

Her eyes glittered as Rose felt her fathers proud look upon her. She knew how long it had been since she had actually prepped herself for a dinner. There was nothing really special that had occurred within the years for her to dress up, except maybe for her birthday but even then she did not quite dress up.

"Rose you look wonderful," Cordon said as he stood from his chair to give her a hug.

"Thank you."

There was a loud knock at the door and he gave her a quick nod. Rose found her way into the entry actually thinking of closing the door in Evan's face but she did not. She opened the door to reveal the happily robust general and his overly polite son. Khan's fat face stretched into a smile.

"Good evening Rose."

She bowed slightly, "General."

Rose turned to Evan; she had to admit he was not bad when it came to looks. At least he did not get any similarities from his father; it was all from his mother. The smooth shiny brown hair and emerald green eyes, he had a soft complexion and very warm smile that could melt any woman's heart. Except for Rose.

"Rose you look beautiful," he said flashing his smile.

She almost waited for him to say 'as always' but he had left that out this time. Instead she smiled back.

"Thank you, please come in."

She stepped aside so they could enter. Rose could not help but notice how Khan nearly waddled into the house. It was a surprise how he had even made general. She contained her laughter and closed the door following them into the kitchen. Her father and Khan gripped hands then nodded to Evan. As they seated themselves Rose noticed the fresh jug of water on the counter. Her father most likely put it there when she was getting ready. She retrieved some water glasses and set them down in front of each man. Once they were filled she arranged the plates and food utensils.

Rose caught Evan watching her from time to time as their fathers spoke. It was kind of disturbing but she ignored him and removed the pot carefully from the stove setting it down on the counter. The salad and warm bread her father had prepared she put on the table before the chicken and vegetables. When she finished serving the food to each of them she sat down to her own plate taking a quick sip of water. Noticing how quickly each man downed his food she smiled. It must be good. Finally she took a bite. It was fantastic.

The meal went by all too quickly and it was after she had finished the dishes when she joined them in the seating room. She looked around; the only seat left was beside Evan since Khan nearly took up both sides to his cushioned bench. She took her seat by Evan and gave a slight smile.

"Good," Evan said smugly.

Rose raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Now that we are all here, well fed and comfortable," Evan paused, "Cordon sir I would like to request something of you."

Cordon also appeared confused but nodded to him, "yes Evan?"

"I would like your permission...to marry your daughter."

Rose nearly choked on her heart. What did he just say? Marry her without her consent? Her heart thudded in anger and her stomach twisted in knots causing her to breathe heavily. But her father had mistaken it for excitement. His eyes glittered with pride.

"Yes Evan, you may marry my daughter."

Evan smiled openly and his father stood to embrace Cordon. Rose clenched her teeth as she stood to receive a hug from both her father and Khan but a kiss on the cheek from Evan. She forced a smile to her face.

"You know what gentlemen, too much excitement for one evening," Rose stated with a feminine laugh, "I shall just step outside for a short breather."

"Would you like me to join you?" Evan asked.

"No that is alright I can feel a discussion coming on. Do not worry I will only be a moment."

With that she found her way out the back entry onto the dirt path. The anger started to unravel as she followed the path. Why did her father have to agree? It was not fair; it should have been her decision. She strode toward the river, the heat of anger flowing throughout her entire body now.

Evan. Why Evan? It just had to be the one man she hated. If it were her choice she would have laughed at him...then of course said no. Rose felt like hitting herself for even letting her father make the decision. If there were complications he would blame himself.

Rose reached the river and stood by its side wishing that it would just wash everything away. The anger, the hatred and the guilt, the feelings were drowning her. She bent down and picked up a rock about the size of her palm. It was smooth and cool to the touch. She rolled it about in her hand, feeling another rush of anger. With a slight grunt she thrust the rock into the fields at her side, then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Ow! What the hell!"

She spun around. The grasses in the field rustled for a moment and quiet curses arose in the silence of the evening. A figure stood and stared at her.

"Ok what was that for? Sorry for sleeping in your field but that is no reason to chuck a rock at me."

Rose's mouth dropped open. It was the man from the sky. He was still here. She found her way slowly toward him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there."

The man snickered, "obviously."

Rose squinted slightly, "Really I am sorry, where did it hit you?"

"On the head but trust me there are worse places."

"Not that can give you brain damage."

He grinned, "you never know."

Rose felt a smile creep upon her face.

"So do you come throwing rocks at homeless people often or have you just had a bad day?"

"Yes."

His eyes widened, "to both?"

Rose laughed slightly, "no, no, I would never throw rocks at homeless people on purpose."

"But by 'accident'," the man cut in.

She sighed rolling her eyes and ignored what he had said, "yes I have had a bad day."

Rose stopped.

"What?"

"Why am I telling you all of this? I don't even know you."

He gave an innocent smile, "I'm a trust worthy kinda guy."

She stared him up and down and he raised his eyebrows, "trust worthy you may be but I still do not know your name."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "from what I have heard I am a wanted man, for all I know you could use it to your advantage and turn me in."

Rose opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

"It's Zieg, now would you be so kind and tell me your name?"

She studied the man in his red armour the name suited him.

"Rose."

A soft look filled his eyes as he took in her name, "beautiful name."

She felt her face blush slightly.

"So," Zieg started, "what are you all prettied up for? Last time I saw you you were in...work clothes."

Rose looked off into the river for a moment taking a step toward it, her back facing him; "it was for a dinner tonight."

"Special occasion?"

She sighed, "not at first."

Silence followed what she had said as Zieg tried to understand, "what happened?"

She stared up at the darkening sky, "a man I totally despise asked for my hand in marriage a few minutes ago."

"Did you say yes?"

Rose bent her head down, "that's the problem, I didn't even get to make the decision, my father did."

Zieg sucked in the air through his teeth, "arranged marriages, I've always hated those."

"I don't think it was quite an arranged marriage."

"You didn't get to choose who it was you are to marry though, your father did."

She stared at the ground nodding, "you're right."

Zieg was silent after that and they just stood there as the minutes passed by. Rose actually felt comfortable with him there, as if she had known him all of her life. A clank of metal behind her brought her to look back at Zieg. He was unlatching the armour that covered his chest and arms.

"What are you doing?"

He looked back at her, "I'm not stripping, you try walking around for more than three days with this stuff on."

She laughed

Underneath all of the red armour Zieg wore a rust brown coloured tunic and pants, which were revealed once the armour was removed. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Better?"

He nodded, "yes much, but where you 'accident' rock decided to land hurts like hell."

Rose did not doubt it. She could see the bruise forming already through the strands of blonde hair that fell into his eyes.

"You know what? Come back with me and I will treat it where I can see better."

He widened his eyes slightly, "are you serious? I mean with your future husband an' all?"

Rose took in a breath at the mention of Evan, "yes I am serious now come on."

"Wait!" Zieg held up his hands then ran back into the field. He bent down out of sight and reappeared with his sword in hand. With the armour under his left arm and the sword held in his right he followed her back to the hut.

Rose could still hear the voices of her father and their guests when she entered the kitchen. She mentioned for Zieg to take a seat at the table then wet a cloth in the tub of rainwater.

"It's not the best but it will have to do," Rose whispered, seating herself beside him.

He shrugged, "better than what I would have done."

"What is that?"

"Leave it."

Rose laughed, "typical."

Zieg smiled, "yep."

She reached forward and placed the cloth onto his forehead and he took a hold of it.

"Rose is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

The Black Monster: The Beginning

Part 3

Cordon entered the kitchen and froze when he saw the mysterious man. The smile on his face washed away and he stared at Rose in confusion.

"Father...this is Zieg, we kind of had a little accident."

Cordon lifted his eyebrow, "and what would that be?"

Rose glanced at Zieg from the corner's of her eyes, "I...was skipping rocks at the river...one bounced a little too far toward the shore and hit him."

Zieg coughed, obviously holding back his laughter.

Cordon looked at Rose then at Zieg, "if I may ask, what were you doing by the river in the dark and on our property?"

Zieg stood up, leaving the cloth on the table, "my apologies sir, I am a lone traveler and had no knowledge of the property boundaries of the river."

Rose felt her eyes widen in surprise. Did he just call her father sir? Cordon looked impressed as well. His first impression must not have been that great.

"Where are you from Zieg?"

"A small village sir most likely unknown...Rouge."

Cordon nodded, "yes I have not heard of it, what brings you to Furni?"

Zieg shrugged, "curiosity."

"Cordon sir, who is this?"

The three turned to where Evan stood within the entry to the seating area. He seemed surprised and uncomfortable.

Cordon looked at Zieg for a moment then said, "I believe that needs some more explaining, why don't you and your father come by tomorrow and we shall talk."

Evan took some time before he nodded, "we'll do that sir," he kissed Rose on the hand, "until tomorrow."

General Khan and Evan found their way out leaving the other three in the kitchen.

Rose's father took a seat at the table, motioning for the other two to do the same.

"So are you staying at the Inn?"

Zieg paused glancing up at Rose, "no, there are complications."

Cordon studied him as if looking for any reasons not to trust him.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight, rest up, then head on your way."

Zieg was taken a back, as was Rose. This was a first for her father.

"Sir that is generous of you but..."

"Honestly I do not mind, please we have a guest room. Rose can you show him to it please?"

Rose nodded; standing and gathering his armor into her arms while Zieg to hold of his sword. The guest room was just down the hall from hers. She set his armor upon a chair in the corner of the small room then turned to leave.

"Hey umm, thanks," Zieg said still slightly surprised.

"Don't thank me, thank my father."

Zieg grinned, "He's very well not the one who hit me with a rock is he?"

Rose looked at him, "that's not something to thank someone for."

"You took up the opportunity to help me afterward, that is what I thank you for."

Rose smiled, "you're welcome."

She moved to the door, "well goodnight Zieg."

He winked at her, "sweet dreams m'lady."

Rose closed the door behind her and her heart smiled inside. He was so...unpredictable. She loved that quality in him, but in her father's eyes it could be a fault.

Cordon caught her in the hallway before she entered her room. She could not see any specific emotion in his eyes. They were blank.

"Rose tell me the truth about this man."

Rose paused then with a sigh she said, "He is the man from the sky, I just so happened to hit him with a rock not long ago."

"So you have met him twice today?"

"Yes."

Cordon sighed, "alright just be cautious around him, we do not know him well enough."

Rose nodded, "I will be father, goodnight."

"Goodnight Rose."

Rose awoke the next morning to hearing voices in the kitchen. She dressed quickly into a black tunic much less ruddy than the one she had worn the day before. Slipping on her sandals and running a brush through her hair she went out to the kitchen.

Zieg sat at the table with a smile on his face while Cordon stood at the counter also showing a smile.

"What are you two happy about?" Rose asked startling the both of them.

"Good morning darling," her father said stifling a laugh.

Zieg grinned up at her from his seat, "just telling your father 'bout some of my adventures."

"What would that be? Getting caught with a wingly's sister?" Rose said joining her father at the counter.

Zieg coughed, "actually..."

"You're not serious?"

Cordon started to laugh as well as Zieg.

"Oh dear Soa you did!"

"One thing," Zieg started in between short coughs, "we never did anything, she just wanted something different you know, against the rules."

"So you actually talked to a wingly? Aren't they..."

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah."

Zieg nodded, "yes most of them are dangerous but there are the odd few that wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Rose took that in as she watched her father set the usual breakfast on the table. Cordon always made the breakfasts while she was stuck with lunch and dinner.

"So," father started as they sat down to eat, "Zieg have you been to Furni before now?"

Zieg focused on his bowl widening his eyes for a moment as if looking for a good answer.

"I believe I have passed by a few times."

Cordon seemed confused, "really? I've heard that it takes quite a while to come here by boat...and even longer by horse and foot to get here."

Zieg bit his lip, "I have my ways."

Rose sensed he did not want to talk about that anymore so decided to change the subject.

"So father, what did you and General Khan discuss while I was gone last night?"

"The wedding day"

She bit her tongue, bad subject. Zieg glanced up at her for a moment then kept to his own business.

"When is it set for?"

"Two weeks from now."

Rose felt like screaming. Two weeks! That was too soon. Even Zieg appeared slightly surprised. It seemed like her father wanted her out as soon as possible though Rose knew he had his reasons.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence. Zieg understood that Rose did not like the early wedding date and decided that keeping quiet would be the best solution at the moment.

Rose stood up and started to clean up their dishes but her father stopped her.

"Do not worry about your duties today darling. Keep our guest company until he is prepared to leave."

She was lost for words. He had never done this, not even for family members, what was so different about Zieg?

Cordon led them both out the back entry and told Rose to show Zieg around a bit. They followed the path for a while in silence. Obviously Rose was still upset about the wedding. To rpove she was over it Rose tried to strike up a conversation.

"So how did you get here?"

Zieg looked at her, taking a long pause then trailing his eyes to the ground, "it's hard to explain."

"Well it must be if you seem so dumbfounded even for the second time it has been asked of you."

He sighed, "Actually it's more on the lines of something that is hard to believe."

Rose scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Trust me on this, you wouldn't want to know. Actually...it is bet that you do not know."

Rose laughed, "what, are you some kind of criminal?"

Zieg turned to her. He was serious.

"I can be considered one."

She did not say anything after that. They just merely strolled about the property for a good few hours. By the time they made it back to the hut it was well past the afternoon. When they neared the back entry they heard voices from up front.

"We have been notified that a man resembling the winged heathen was located here."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Cordons voice could be recognized.

Rose approached the front entry saying, "father what's going on?"

Two knights with silver armor over their rough blue clothing stood with her father, all wearing serious looks. They focused on her for a moment then their eyes traveled rapidly to Zieg.

"That's him!"

They rushed Zieg, grabbing him by the arms and forcing him to the ground.

"Hey...what the" Zieg cried out as one of the men pinned his arms to his back.

"Let go of him! What did he do?" Rose pleaded.

The other knight stepped forward, "sorry ma'am but this creature was seen yesterday with wings of an animal. All suspicions point to him being an associate to the winglies."

"What!" Zieg started, "I'd rather di..."

The knight who still stood kicked him, "quiet heathen."

Cordon winced, "are you sure you are not mistaken gentlemen?"

"Sorry Cordon sir, he fits the description perfectly. We have to take him into custody."

Her father nodded almost hesitantly, but he also appeared hurt and betrayed. The knights thrust Zieg up and jabbed him inn the back with the butt of their javelin.

"Stop!" Rose cried.

Zieg coughed suddenly, taking in a deep breath as he clutched his chest. His head jerked and he looked at Rose in surprise. His eyes studied her face for a moment then traveled to her neck and widened in almost astonishment. He moved his mouth to speak but the knights pushed him forward.

"Get moving"

He did as they said but only after one last glance of disbelief at Rose.

Watching as they hauled Zieg away Rose felt about her neck catching a hold of the choker that was still in place. Although...the stone felt strangely warm, was that what Zieg was so interested in? The choker? It was just a piece of jewelry; there was nothing really special about it other than the fact that it was a gift from her mother.

"Rose?"

She turned to her father feeling tears sting her eyes.

"There was nothing we could do, that facts were against him."

Rose choked back the lump in her throat, "I know but he...couldn't possibly work for the winglies."

Cordon gave a soft smile, "we did not know him well enough, and for that fact he could have."

She felt suddenly sick to her stomach at that moment. She knew...she just knew that Zieg did not have any relations with the winglies. It did not make any sense. When he spoke of winglies it seemed as though he despised them, except for this morning. Was he just playing an act?

Rose found her way back into the hut and into her room. She closed the door then lay upon her bed crying softly from the mix of confusion and emotion. Crying, hoping that it could clear her mind. Crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A new life?

The Black Monster: The Beginning

Part 4

By the time she awoke it was late into the evening and the hut was silent. She would be surprised if her father was awake. Getting up slowly Rose found her way out the door and into the small hallway where she stopped in front of the guest room. Maybe...it was a dream, maybe he was never taken away...maybe he never existed. Rose held her breath and opened the door. The bed was made, the curtains drawn, everything sat as it had before. She made a double take of the room.

"Wait," she whispered.

In the corner of the room, on the small wooden chair, lay the worn red armor and against the wall beside it the intricate sword. She swallowed roughly and crept quietly toward the sword, tears welling in her eyes. He does exist... Rose brought her hand forth and grazed her fingers over the swords hilt. Such a magnificent sword, such a magnificent man. She paused. Did she really think that? She shook her head.

"He is gone," Rose said quietly, then glanced from the armor to the sword, "but I cannot let these remarkable things be locked away and forgotten."

She gathered the armor into her arms and took hold of the sword. As quickly as she could Rose rushed the items into her own room, closing the door behind her. She strode to her closet and pulled out a fair sized trunk. Within it her most prized possessions and mementos. Carefully she wrapped the sword and armor separately in worn dresses then placed them inside the trunk.

"If he ever comes back...I'll know where to find them," she whispered.

A knock at her door caused Rose to jump and she hurriedly pushed the trunk back into the closet before her father entered.

"Rose?"

She stood, "yes father?"

He stared at her solemnly, "are you alright?"

Rose did not answer for a few minutes, contemplating whether she should tell him how she felt or not. She nodded.

"I am."

Cordon studied her for a moment then nodded in agreement; he understood that she was not yet ready to discuss what she had seen earlier this morning.

"Evan and his father came...while you slept."

Rose moved over to the bed and sat down, "did you tell them?"

"Yes but...they did not seem overly worried, just happy that you are alright."

She did not reply.

"We also discussed your wedding," Cordon added in an attempt to cheer her up, "about the place, we figured the small church in the village would do. Evan will be speaking with the minister tomorrow."

Rose took a slight breath. The small church: a crowded place, all the eyes staring. She had always wanted her wedding to be outside.

"You can also go arrange for the dress sometime this week as well."

She smiled, her father was trying so hard to cheer her up, and he deserved a smile to know that she appreciated his attempts.

"Thank you father...I shall do that after tomorrow," for some reason she felt she would be asked to accompany Evan to his meeting with the minister.

"In the meantime Rose, darling, I know that you have just woken but it is late and there is much to accomplish tomorrow."

Rose nodded, "yes I am still fairly tired, goodnight father."

Cordon kissed her on the cheek, "goodnight Rose."

With that he left her room closing the door behind him leaving her with the silence. The talk of the wedding had made her tired and she lay back upon her bed closing her eyes. Maybe the wedding was for the best. She could grow to...love Evan. Eventually.

Rose slept fairly late into the afternoon the next day. When she realized she had done so she rushed to get dressed and start with her daily duties. After pulling her hair up she ran to the kitchen where her father sat peacefully, he looked up as she entered and gave a slight smile.

"Father I'm so sorry I did not realize the..."

"It is fine Rose."

"But I..."

Cordon held up his hand, "I have done all that has been needed this morning for now...you have to be on your way soon."

Rose stared at him, "on my way father?"

"With Evan, he wishes you to meet with him in the church, to discuss the wedding."

"Oh."

He smiled, "yes now go get ready, I shall hitch up the horses to take you there, I have to be in town anyway."

Rose did not answer but nodded then went on her way into her room. There she prepared herself with a white town dress and put her hair up with pins and a white rose.

Their trip to town was a silent one, Cordon concentrating on his control, Rose dreading how this wedding arrangement would turn out. The towns people would be surprised no doubt...utterly surprised. Her father dropped her off at the church and she watched as the carriage disappeared over one of the distant hills. She continued to stare at the sky wishing that somehow she could be taken out of this... situation.

"Rose you made it."

Rose turned with a sigh to face Evan. With a slight smiled she replied, "Good afternoon Evan."

He appeared almost overjoyed with her presence and took her hand leading her up the church steps.

"The minister is waiting."

Evan was...really anxious.

"I figured white and red roses would suit," he looked back at her with a great smile, his eyes glowing.

The way he looked at her...how he smiled, the soft touch of his hand. Did he really love her?

Through the doors of the church she could already imagine the white and red roses strung up along the pillars, in decorated vases beside each pew. Wait...was she smiling?

"Good afternoon Miss Rose, Sir Evan, are you ready to discuss the arrangements for your wedding?"

The minister, Garth, stood before them now also baring a warm smile. He too knew how long Cordon had wanted Rose to marry. He also knew that Evan was the one her father had wanted her to end up with.

"Yes minister we are."

"Good, please have a seat."

They did so.

"So, tell me, what would you like?"

Rose' mind wandered at that moment. She could hear the odd thing about flowers and the amount of guests but she hardly paid attention. Once again she thought of Zieg. Would they sentence him to death? Or leave him locked up for Soa knows how long? It was not fair. They did not give him a chance to explain anything. He was not a wingly.

"How does that sound Rose?"

She glanced up, tears of frustration falling from her eyes. She forced herself to smile.

"It sounds wonderful."

Evan studied her in admiration but she could also see a hint of worry in his eyes. Could he tell that she was upset? Did her know that she did not want to marry him?

"Then I suppose it is set," the minister said, standing up, "it shall truly be a wonderful wedding."

Rose stood up with Evan and gave a slight bow to the minister. After a quick thank you they were out of the church and standing upon its steps.

Rose stared at the stone in silence pondering what in Mayfil she was thinking. Why she had not decided to speak her mind.

"Rose are you alright?"

Her eyes met Evans.

"Yes I am fine."

He still appeared to question it but he did not continue. Instead he replied with:

"Would you like to go arrange for your gown to be made?"

He truly was trying to cheer her up. Maybe that could help. She always loved looking at the wedding dresses.

Pausing a moment she finally said, "I would love to."

He lifted his hand and she took it.

Together they walked through the small village, many of the people watching in shock. Rose was with a man...holding his hand. Mayfil truly must have frozen over.

When they made it inside the shop Rose had picked out a dress to her liking. She changed into it and found her way back out to Evan. His eyes lit up and he gawked at her as she entered. She looked...stunning. He was lost for words.

Rose looked into her own image shown by the mirror at her side. A wedding gown could make anyone look beautiful.

Evan stood from behind her and edged his way closer. He took her hand in his own. When she turned to face him his eyes burned into hers.

"Rose you look absolutely breathtaking."

She felt a smile form on her face and she studied Evan Closely. She could get used to him. She looked back at her own reflection. She could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5: The wedding day

The Black Monster: The Beginning

Part 5

**Day before the Wedding Day**

"Rose hurry up, your aunt will be here any minute!"

"I'm coming," Rose called back to her father.

Evan sat on a chair in the corner of her room watching her hurriedly prepare for her aunts arrival.

"You'll be fine Rose."

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him, "are you kidding? Amelia...we're talking about Amelia, no one is fine around her."

Amelia was the sister of Rose's mother and always a critic about the small things.

"'Oh her hands aren't clean enough' 'that's not lady like' 'please that dress is disgusting'"

Evan started to chuckle.

"Rose..."

"You would swear to Soa that she has something against me. I never do anything right in her eyes. Her voice annoys the hell out of me and she walks like she has a stick up her..."

"Rose."

"What?"

He stood up and took a hold of her shoulders his eyes staring into hers.

"Calm down, you still have me for some sort of...sanity."

Rose smiled, "I know."

Over the past few weeks Rose has actually taken the time to get to know Evan. She allowed him to do the same as well. She discovered that he truly was a genuine man and he did love her. She did not have as strong of feelings for him but she knew that she could grow to love him.

"Now," Evan picked up Rose' choker from the dresser, bringing his hands about her neck he tied it, "let's go get this over with."

They found their way into the kitchen where the dinner Rose had prepared earlier sat in waiting as well as her father.

"You two look great," he said from his place at the table.

A sharp rapid knock on the front door erupted and Cordon stood from his seat.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rose glanced at Evan who gave her a reassuring smile; she turned back to her father and nodded.

Cordon left the room while Rose sucked in a deep breath. The door creaked open.

"Cordon how wonderful to see you dear!" came the high pitched voice.

Rose cringed and stepped closer to Evan who put his arm around her shoulder with a slight laugh.

Footsteps neared the kitchen and Rose squeezed her eyes shut with every distinct step until...

"Rose you look magnificent."

Her eyes snapped open. What?

"...thank you," she replied almost unsurely.

The older lady wearing her dark intricate dress trailed her eyes over Rose then found her way to Evan.

"Evan my darling I haven't seen you in years," she said, embracing him.

Evan glanced over the short woman's head at Rose and lifted his eyebrows. Rose shrugged. She had no idea what was going on.

Pulling away Amelia looked up at Evan, "how is your mother?"

"She is doing very well...thank you."

Amelia's thin lips curled into a smile, "ah yes, a strong woman your mother is...after all she is still with that father of yours."

Evan laughed, "Yes she is."

In a one to one talk a few days ago Rose had discovered that Evan did not like his father too much. He found him too...full of himself.

"Amelia would you like to sit down to dinner?" Cordon asked, setting his hand upon his sister in-law's shoulder.

"Please," she nodded with a smile, "Rose I have heard that you are quite the cook."

"I have my days," Rose said quietly.

"Ah hah! Don't we all." Amelia laughed, finding her seat at the table.

Cordon and Evan sat down as well while Rose dished out the meal of Roast chicken with stuffed potatoes (mmm). When she finally sat down Amelia piped up in conversation.

"So, Rose, now that you are getting married to a fine young man when are we going to see some little ones?"

Rose coughed on her drink and Evans head shot up. They had not even discussed children yet. Their wedding day was tomorrow and already Amelia was expecting there to be children out of it.

"That will come Amelia; they have enough problems thinking about the wedding. Throwing children into the mix would make it a disaster."

Amelia patted Cordon's arm, "ah yes Cordon you're always a smart one."

"I try."

Amelia polished off her plate, the others soon after while she told them stories from her own life. Her and Rose's mother as children, Amelia's kids and how difficult farming was going. She was just full of news today."

"...and it just so happens that wingly sightings have increased greatly. I am surprised that they have not doubled the knighthood," Amelia continued with her gossip while helping Rose with the dishes.

"How far from here?" Rose asked.

"Oh not far at all, they could invade any moment."

"Thanks for the good news."

Rose could only imagine the terror arising in the village if the winglies did attack. With how much of an uproar Ziegs presence had caused, and he wasn't even a wingly, the reaction would be chaos. What if they come during the wedding?

"Oh I'm so sorry Rose, and old woman's rambling. Just rumors my darling."

Rose glanced into the seating room where her father and soon to be husband sat talking. Evan would protect her from anything...even a wingly...right?

"I hope you're right," Rose whispered.

Later that night Rose had helped Amelia get settled into the guest room before going to bid good night to Evan. Her father was already in bed which surprised Rose. He usually waited until everyone else was settled.

"It will be a very busy day tomorrow," Evan said quietly as he glanced at the night sky.

"It will," Rose nodded, closing the front door behind her.

They stood in silence for quite a while. During that time Rose was beginning to feel like she was making a mistake by marrying Evan...but at other moments she wanted to settle down with someone, even if it was Evan.

Evan leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Rose," he whispered, "I know you don't love me..."

She held her breath.

"...but maybe it will just take time. We have been getting along better within these past few weeks."

"We have," she agreed, "and Evan, I am more than willing to learn to love you. I just...don't know how."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "then I will help you."

Rose watched him for a moment. His brilliant green eyes...soft brown hair the way he clenched his teeth when he was nervous. She was starting to like seeing those features. Her eyes slowly found their way to the stars. What did they have written for her? Would she marry Evan and live the life of a housewife? Or...was there something else planned for her future?

* * *

White beads, delicate lace, ribbons and roses. Behind the sheer white veil Rose studied herself in the mirror. The armless dress hugged her just right and small white gloves clung to her nervous hands. She continued to fiddle with tiny beads that hung on her dress and veil. She knew that in only a few minutes she would be walking down the aisle of the church.

A soft knock at the door startled her for a moment. She fixed a loose strand of hair then said, "Come in."

Her father entered and beamed with pride. How beautiful she looked, so much like her mother.

"Rose you look magnificent."

She smiled, "thanks."

"Nervous?"

Rose turned back to the mirror running her hands over the dress, "just a little bit."

Cordon approached her, placing his hands upon her shoulders.

"It's normal to be nervous."

"I know."

Now that she thought about it she was not nervous...she was scared. She could not stop thinking about the winglies and whether or not this wedding was a mistake. Would she be ruining her life going through this?

"Are you ready? It's time for us to go."

Rose gave herself one last glance then nodded and followed him to where the church doors stood. Taking a hold of his arm she watched as the doors were pulled open. Red and white rose petals blew out of the church and soft piano music met her ears. (Did pianos exist back then? who cares lol)

'_Oh my god_,' Rose thought as they started walking down the aisle.

All of the guests stood from their pews, smiling faces watching her every move. The church looked just as she had imagined it would.

'_I'm getting married..._'

She felt her fingers clench nervously and had to take a deep breath for her to continue.

Aunt Amelia stood at the front tears in her eyes as she watched while Evans parents stood on the other side...both beaming proudly.

"Ok Rose," her father whispered.

'_We're there already?'_

Cordon kissed her hand which he then placed into the strong hands on the groom.

She walked up three small steps toward the minister, where they stopped then turned to face each other. The minister's words were a blur as she studied the man before her. His deep blue eyes, rustic blonde hair and strong brave facial features..._Zieg?_

"Rose do you take Evan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She blinked and now stared into green eyes.

"I do," she said without thinking as she studied Evan.

Why had she seen Zieg?

"Evan do you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

With a smiled Evan nodded, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife," the minister paused with a smile at Evan, "you may kiss the bride."

Evan turned to her and his hand took hold of her veil. As the veil was lifted so was her old life. He leant down and brought his lips to hers but it was not Evan that she though of as she kissed her husband...it was Zieg.

* * *

"Where do you want this old trunk Rose?"

Rose glanced up at Evan as he lifted her trunk off of the carriage.

"Oh...that can go in the study closet."

"Alright," he hoisted it up onto his shoulder and took it into the hut.

Only a few days have passed since the wedding and they have begun to settle into their own home. One of the larger huts set by the ocean which Evans father had purchased them for a wedding gift. Hired help included. Rose had not yet gotten used to having people wait on her or cook dinner for her.

The trunk of her prized possessions had been the last item from the carriage. They were moved in now.

Evan came out from the hut and put his arms around her shoulder resting his chin on the top of her head.

"We're finished," he said

"No," Rose laughed, "you're finished; I could have helped you know."

"Why would I make you do that? You're supposed to be pampered not worked 'til you sweat."

Rose tipped her head back looking up at him, "I've been a working girl since I was five Evan."

"That's my point, from all of the work you have put up with, you deserve a break my love."

"How sweet," Rose smiled.

They stood there for a moment staring at the hut, their home. Together they would live there for the rest of their married life...have children, make their own farm. The thought of it was almost peaceful.

Evan sighed heavily, "I should be going now...see what my father wants."

She laughed, "Oh he probably wants to congratulate you again..."

"Ask me to join the knighthood."

"Seriously?"

He nodded, "he mentioned be good I suppose."

"It's a big risk to take right after we get married, I'll be sent to battles...and most likely killed."

Rose did not answer...she did not want to think of death at the moment.

Evan tightened his arms on her shoulders, "I think I'll tell him that I would rather not."

"Would he be angry though?"

"Maybe, but I'll take that chance," he grinned and released her, "I will try to be back soon, avoid his 'conversation' then we can relax in our home."

Evan began to walk away then turned with a sudden, "oh," he continued walking backwards, "feel free to chat with the help, they're very friendly."

'_That's a surprise_,' Rose thought as she smiled and waved to Evan, '_who would enjoy serving others?_'

When Evan was out of sight Rose found her way into the hut. It was very spacious, fancy furniture within each room...it looked almost...fake. She went into the study where a dozen bookshelves stood. She walked along the shelves until she reached the closet where her trunk had been placed.

Tracing her fingers along the trunk Rose opened it. Old tunics lined the top and she knew what they were hiding. Zieg's old belonging: his armor and sword. She wondered if he needed them right now...or had he been executed? She squeezed her eyes shut. _Don't think that way._

Pulling the old tunic back she revealed the sword. Touching the red gem on the hilt Rose closed her eyes and pictured Zieg's face clearly in her mind, but not the happy and sarcastic man. A troubled Zieg instead...he seemed so terrible.

She opened her eyes again and stared at herself in the reflection of the gem. Her hand wrapped around the handle of the sword and she lifted it up until the blade was straight in front of her, the tip just reaching past her head. It was so heavy; she could not imagine fighting with it. So heavy that she had to put it back down before her muscles strained. Placing the sword back into the trunk and closing it she turned around.

A young girl in her teens stood in the doorway wearing a very worn tunic. She noticed Rose looking at her then gasped and ran out of sight.

"Wait," Rose called, following the girl.

Soft feet padded down the hallway and through a door which closed before Rose could reach it. She knocked slightly and listened. Nothing, that girl must have been one of the hired help. Why did she run away? Rose put her hand on the door knob and turned, it was locked.

"Sneaky little girl aren't you," she said with a smile.

With one last look at the door Rose continued walking down the hall where she bumped into another woman.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

The short woman looked up, listening.

"Who was that girl? She appears to be maybe fourteen or fifteen."

The woman shrugged, "we don't know her name, she just does her job and keeps to herself."

"Oh," Rose nodded, "thank you."

The woman bowed and went on her way to complete her duties.

A bored sigh escaping her lips Rose made her way out to the flower garden where she sat on a bench. There are thoughts poured out. Who was that girl? How is Zieg...Her father? Evans visit with his father? But the one she could not get out of her head was Zieg. For some reason Rose knew that he was not dead, he just could not be dead. Such a lively man could not be associated with the winglies, he had too much content with being a human already.

"Rose?"

Evan was walking toward her a somewhat concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, "just felt like sitting out here."

He nodded with a sigh then sat down beside her.

"That was a quick visit."

Evan laughed, "yeah we...he wasn't home so I just left him a note...mainly saying no to the knighthood."

"Well he'll be happy with that..."

"Oh yeah."

He put his arm around her shoulder and she leant her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"What?"

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well," he said, his hand caressing hers, "we could...go for walks, read go horseback riding..."

"Don't say have children," she whispered with her eyes closed.

Evan started to laugh, "trust me, even I don't want that yet."

Rose smiled, "eventually...but not now."

"Yeah."

In her mind Rose already pictured herself with her own children. Playing in the field with their father swinging them by their hands, and the two of them watching their children. Looking into the eyes of the one she loved, the father of her children. Zieg.

Rose shot up in her bed. Zieg? Again Zieg. Any moment and memory she should be having with Evan she could only picture with Zieg. She glanced to Evan who slept at her side and suddenly wished it was Zieg. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh dear Soa," she whispered.

Standing from the bed she found her way into the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of water she stood by the window and drank it slowly as she watched the stars. Another presence entered the room and she turned. It was the girl.

"Hello," Rose said quietly.

The girl froze in her place shivering where she stood without saying a word.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked.

The girl nodded.

"Come closer."

The short teenager slowly approached and stopped a few feet in front of Rose.

"Well you're a very pretty girl;" Rose smiled bending down to her knees, "What is your name?"

Again the girl did not answer but she did not appear as frightened as before.

"Ok...my name is Rose...and I'm glad you didn't run away"

A slight smile formed on the girl's pretty face and her dark eyes focused on Rose.

Rose almost gasped, "wow your eyes are very beautiful...they're..."

"Maroon," the girl whispered.

"So how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Ah yes, I figured you were around that age," Rose remarked.

The girl continuously fiddled with the cloth that covered her head. She glanced around the room uncomfortably.

"So are your parents working here too?"

"No,"

"Oh?"

"They...abandoned me long ago."

Rose held her breath, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "I've gotten used to it."

"How long ago?"

"I don't remember."

Rose's eyes wandered the kitchen, "well...if you ever need to talk or anything don't feel shy to come and speak with me."

The girl nodded, "I should be getting back though."

"Ok."

The teenager turned and started to walk away but stopped at the doorway, "oh my name...is Damia."

Rose smiled, "wonderful name."

Another quick smile flashed on the girl's face before she left the room.

When she did Rose thought about Damia's eyes. Such an interesting color, they were remarkable, so different for...a normal person.

Rose got back to her feet and placed her cup beside the sink before she left the kitchen. She continued down the hallway and stopped in the bedroom doorway where she studied Evan. He deserved so much better. He married a woman who kept thinking about another man. He loved her and she loved another man. A man who she barely knew, a man considered a criminal, a man whose life was a constant rush. Did she need that...A life of excitement?

A loud bang startled her and Evan awoke from his sleep.

"Rose?" he asked tiredly.

"I don't know what it was," Rose answered disappearing into the hallway.

Wait," Evan called, hurrying out of bed to go with her, "can't let you go out there by yourself."

Rose laughed "I'm sure I'll be fine..." but she stopped when she saw the look on Evan's face. It looked as though he had frozen completely, his eyes focused on the front entry. She turned slowly following his gaze. Someone stood in their doorway, bright glowing light behind them.

Rose studied the face...silver hair...red eyes.

"Oh dear Soa," Rose whispered grabbing hold of Evan, "a wingly!"

The wingly had a wide grin spread across his face.

"Evan?" Rose asked backing up, "what do we do?"

He shook his head to clear his mind, "run," he whispered.

They took off toward the back entry the wingly following slowly behind. Out the back entry they ran...right into the arms of another wingly. As least Rose had been captured.

"Evan!" Rose cried, spotting him on the path.

He turned; he thought she had been with him.

"Rose!"

The rumors had been right. The winglies have invaded. They now had Rose and Evan under captivity. What about the rest of the village? Were they being attacked as well? Her question was answered as screams arose from the village. Great fires erupted in the distance and silver haired demons filled the sky, their glowing wings so bright to her tired eyes. So tired she felt...no not tired, weak, she was weak compared to the strong wingly who held her. He looked down at her and shook his head in disgrace.

"Humans," he said.

Holding a small needle to her neck the wingly gave her one last look. A sharp pain erupted throughout her body and she could have sworn that she heard herself screaming before unconsciousness took over.


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

The Black Monster: The Beginning

Part 6

**Well this update will not be as long seeing as how I've just started grade 11. We're getting a fair amount of homework and on top of that I have to go to work every few days. So when I have time I write. This is what I got out of one of my free time days.**

The smell of smoke and blood, tiny lights flickering in the corner of her mind, Rose could hear whispers from all around her but took time in opening her eyes. So stiff was her body that she could barely move. Parting her eyelids was a struggle.

"Where are we?" came a silent voice to her left.

Finally she opened her eyes.

All women surrounded her...locked in a sort of cell. Elderly to teenagers all seemed frightened. Why would they not be? Was it the winglies who have locked them in there? Yes, of course it was. Who else would it be?

Rose studied each woman and girl that she could see but recognized no one. There were so many. More than Furni contained. How many villages did the winglies invade?

"Rose," said a shaken voice from behind her.

She spun around to meet the terror stricken face of Damia. No longer was the bandana on her head which revealed teal blue hair. The fifteen year old girl was shaking and Rose took her into her arms.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Damia shook her head, "no..."

"Then..."

"They're killing people," Damia whispered.

Rose squinted at her, "it's to be expected of the winglies Da.."

"No they're killing some of the men and children."

Rose brought her hand to her mouth in a quick gasp.

"Evan?" she questioned.

"I don't know."

She stood taking a hold of Damia's hand, "show me."

With a great pause Damia led Rose to the far corner of the cell which looked out to an open hole to the bottom story. There was a lineup of me and young children, each following the other...to their doom. Rose studied each man, looking for the face she had grown accustomed to.

"There!" Damia whispered, her arm reaching out through the bars, pointing down below.

Evan, his long hair tousled, eyes heavy and bloodshot followed the line. He did not appear frightened, almost as though he accepted his fate. Maybe he was just stunned.

"Evan!" Rose whispered harshly.

She had to repeat it a second time only slightly louder before he looked up. He caught sight of her and his eyes filled with sorrow. He looked back to the front of the line that was growing ever so close then up to Rose again.

"I knew my life was too good to be true," Evan said, quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

Three more people before him now.

Rose could not say a work...her throat had gone dry. Her husband was about to be killed, the man who she...never really loved was going to die.

All to soon her was shoved into the middle of the bloodstained floor.

Evan mouthed the words "I love you" then closed his eyes.

Rose tried to, oh how she wanted to close her eyes but she could not. She knelt, watching as a wingly prepared his sword and plunged it carelessly through the ribcage of her newly wed husband. It was so fast, too fast that she hardly had time to react before the sword was removed from his lifeless body. Two other winglies came forth and dragged his body out of view and the last thing of him was his blood trailing behind, mingling with the blood of other murdered men. Husbands, fathers, sons and brothers, their lives had been taken for no good reason.

**Well there you have it, I think that I may have rushed Evans death a little to quickly but I didn't want to get too deep into it since I know how much you all hate him anyway. Even though some...may have wanted to see him die a terrible terrible death...Anyways hope you all liked this chappy.**


	7. Chapter 7: A familiar face

The Black Monster: The Beginning

Part 7

Rose's eyes focused on the long trail of blood, her mouth slightly open. Damia kept silent while fiddling with her hands in her lap. The full reaction of seeing Evan's death caught up with Rose and she started to cry. The fifteen year old girl has no idea what to do but hug Rose. She knew nothing to say that would comfort Rose in the slightest, especially in the present situation.

"Would you quit your crying, you'll get us all killed," a woman around Rose's age whispered harshly.

She did not listen and continued to cry, soft conversation about her erupted all around. The women kept glaring at her and telling her to be quiet. Did they not understand or care that those they love were being killed? Were they thinking of only themselves?

Her husband was killed...possibly even her father. She was upset and had a right to be yet still these other women were furious with her for showing her emotions.

"What is going on here? Be quiet you infidels!" grumbled a burly wingly from the entry of the cell.

A hush fell over the women and they all bowed their heads, fearing to look into the inhuman eyes. Rose attempted to stifle her cries but was too late. The blood red eyes met with hers and she immediately held her breath.

"You," the creature pointed in her direction, "come here now."

She could not movie, the way he looked at her...told her she was nothing but a waste to him. He could kill her if he pleased.

"Now!" he yelled.

The other women shrunk back and on shoved Rose forward. She was being forced toward the wingly by other women. Did they not care? Before she knew it she was at the entry of the cell facing the twisted monster.

His strong hand gripped her arm tightly and he flung her out of the cell into the cold stone wall. The wind was knocked out of her and she hardly had time to breathe before his hands came tightening themselves against her arm and neck.

His face just inches from hers he breathed his horrible breath as he spoke, "impudent swine, what makes you think you have any right to do that here?"

'Do what?'

"Type of thing can get you killed around here."

'What did I do other than showing my emotions?'

"Punishment is dealt to those who show emotion, your duty will be to work and nothing else," the wingly paused, which gave her a chance to breathe, "as a matter of fact, you will be taken to the chambers now."

He pulled her back from the wall and, with his hand wrapped tightly around her neck, forced toward a set of stairs. Rose had to struggle to keep her footing but his hand pushing her kept causing her to stumble.

Down they went past cell after cell containing thousands of humans. Rose studied them out of the corners of her eyes, they watched her, some with sympathy other with horror.

"Another one," someone whispered.

'What do they mean?' Rose wondered, 'I'm not the only one?'

A last set of stairs led down to a damn and dark room. A light blue glow emitted from a hole in the far wall, giving the room a horrendously cold feel. She could see half a dozen separate cells, two of which she could see moving shadows.

The wingly thrust her into a cell and she fell roughly upon her bare knees.

"Now you can cry all you want and no one will care."

The wingly closed and locked the barred cell door and, with a shake of his head, retreated back up the stairs. She watched him leave then put her hands to her neck. It was warm and painful to touch. She rubbed her arms and curled up in the corner of the cell.

What would happen now? The wingly said she was meant to work...did that mean she was going to be a slave? Would they kill her if she 'misbehaved' again or was this where they took people who were to be killed?

Tears fell from her eyes and she bent her head. She thought of Damia, the young girl was by herself now, amongst women who did not give a damn about the others. She probably felt so alone...

Rose shook her head, 'keep yourself together,' she thought.

How could she? A great chance of becoming a slave, no possibilities of escape, not that she would try, anyone could lose their mind over this. Her hands tightened their grip upon her arms. Why did this have to happen? Why right after her life started to change, when she started to like Evan? Why were the winglies causing so much misery?

The sudden scrape of feet against stone startled Rose out of her thoughts. She backed against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.

A pale figure stepped in front of her cell but did not look in. The red haired figure looked around for a moment.

"Zieg?" it whispered.

Rose's head shot up, Zieg? The Zieg she knew?

"Zieg?" the soft called again.

"What...Shirley?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Last cell, back here."

The figure called Shirley continued in between the cells and out of Rose's view. What was that girl doing here?

'Zieg what happened?"

"It's a long story now get me out of here."

A quick flash erupted from the far side of the room, a slight creak of metal then a relieved sigh.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now what the hell happened?"

Footsteps neared, "I arrived in Furni where I met a potential..."

"Another one?" the girl interrupted.

"Yeah at least I think she was, I got the same reaction with it as I did with you."

They stopped in front of her cell and Rose squinted to study the man. The voice had sounded like him and now that she had somewhat of a visual...it was him.

"I was arrested...been in jail until the winglies came around to take everyone here."

"Where's your sword and armor, did the winglies take that too?"

There was a long pause, "no it's back at her place."

He was talking about Rose. She wanted to speak, to call his name but her throat was raw. Breathing became a difficulty. She shuffled in an attempt to make noise enough to catch his attention.

He looked over for only a minute then said, "Who else is with you?"

"Kanzas."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we should hurry before he decides to get all noble with his fists."

The tall man Rose had come to love in absence walked away, she could hear their footsteps upon the stairs. He was leaving; he did not even study her in the cell. Now he is finding a way to escape this prison.

Rose slumped in her position and found more tears spilling from her eyes. She was alone now. So alone...that her throat tightened and her heart beat three times faster. Alone and she was going to die. She shook her head.

"Wait."

Footsteps wandered back down the steps and a shadow fell over her cell.

"Rose?"

Her head shot up. He came back.

"Rose are you ok?"

She did not say anything, she could not. Instead she stood up with a struggle and walked closer to the bars. He studied her with a pained expression then motioned to Shirley, who had come back down as well, to unlock her cell. Shirley looked at him in question but did so anyway.

"Alright, come on," Zieg said, taking a hold of her hand.

They crept quietly up the stairs, Shirley leading the way. She kept watch, running ahead every once in a while to be sure they were in the clear. Her ruddy white rove made her appear as a ghost, gliding swiftly throughout the wingly dungeon but her red hair punched out in a brilliant form of life.

Rose recognized the floor they had reached; it was where she had first been held captive. Damia, what about Damia? She could not just leave her here.

"Zieg," Rose whispered, her throat feeling rough like sandpaper (not that it existed...).

His eyes fell down to her as he listened.

"A girl, there is a young girl here...I can't leave her behind."

He did not say anything.

"Please we need to get her."

Zieg looked ahead to Shirley who had stopped to see if they were following. He looked back to Rose and lifted his head motioning for Shirley to wait.

"Ok...where is she?"

"In that cell," Rose pointed around the corner.

Zieg released her hand and leant forward looking toward the cell.

"What does she look like?"

"She has blue hair."

He looked back at her with a grin, "that won't be hard to find."

Rose gave a slight smile.

"Ok I'll be right back."

Zieg started forward.

"Wait," Rose whispered, "Zieg...her name is Damia."

He nodded and continued toward the cell.

Rose pushed her back against the cold stone wall. She hoped that this would work. Zieg would get Damia out right? Or would they be caught because of Rose? Was it a bad idea to save Damia? Rose shook her head. No, they had to save her. She glanced up at Shirley who stared back in impatience. She looked around Rose's age...not at all completely worried. She was very confident, was she used to things like this?

"Go, go."

She turned to look around the corner nearly running into Damia. Zieg came right behind and grabbed Rose's hand pulling her and Damia to Shirley.

"Come on run," Shirley whispered harshly.

They did. They ran, all of the, down winding halls until they were at what appeared to be an exit. A man stood there, not a wingly, am man. His hair spimed in an abnormal way, he had no weapons on him but gloves that covered his scarred fists.

"Kanzas, is the coast clear?" Shirley asked, running up to the man.

"Yeah so far," the man shrugged, his raspy voice catching Rose off guard.

Kanzas studied Rose and Damia with a smirk, "tag alongs?'

"No," Zieg replied with a glare, "potentials."

The scarred man lifted his eyebrows, "really now?"

"Ok guys let's focus on getting out of here please," Shirley said sharply.

Zieg looked away from Kanzas who gave another shrug and left through the exit.

"Ok, when we go through me, Shirley or Kanzas will take you down," Zieg explained.

Damia and Rose nodded hardly understanding what he was talking about. They followed him through the doorway onto a bare ledge hanging off the side of the building. Rose's heart nearly stopped when she looked down and noticed...they were on a floating building. Clouds hovered past them and the wind blew roughly in their ears.

"How are we getting down?" Rose cried.

"Oh don't pop a vein sweetie, just hold on," Kanzas snickered.

A bright purple light erupted around him and it soon disappeared to reveal him in strange armor and...wings. Strange...veiny wings like...a dragon.

Kanzas wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped off the ledge. Rose screaming on the way down until his wings took to motion flapping gently, holding them in mid air. They turned back and Rose watched as Shirley and Zieg turned into things similar to Kanzas. Different colored armor but nevertheless the same. Zieg took hold of Damia and jumped, Shirley, a glowing light held in the palm of her hand, followed suit. Once sure that they were not followed Shirley snuffed out the light and flew towards them.

"Ok," Zieg said, looking down to the ground far below, "We'll see how long we can last to make it to the city."

"Then what?" Shirley asked.

Zieg shrugged, "see what he thinks of them."

"Who?" Rose queried.

"Our leader," Kanzas answered, "now let's get moving."

Kanzas dove, gaining an impossible speed as they went. It was unimaginable that anything could go this fast. Rose did not scream, she was not scared...just terribly mystified. She could hear laughter from behind and looked back to see Damia with a wide smile on her face. Rose's eyes met Ziegs and immediately a smile formed on hers as well. He was here, he was alive and he had saved them with the help of his...friends? What was he though? What is this thing that they have become?


	8. Chapter 8: Sidetrack anyone?

**The Black Monster: The Beginning**

Part 8

They flew for only a few moments longer then landed in a dark forest where they took their time to rest. Rose had found her place on a large unearthed root where she sat in silence. The silence permitted her time to think about what had actually happened. How her husband was dead...Zieg alive and every other person she loved...in peril and there was nothing she could do about it. Rose brought her hands to her face and started to cry.

Zieg stood with Shirley a fair distance from the others. There they watched Rose unwind and realize what was happening.

"She can't be a potential Zieg," Shirley said, looking up at him, "she's too...I don't know...soft."

"You were too."

She did not say anything.

"She will realize, like you did, what she has to do...in time."

Shirley held his stare, "we don't have that time."

"No we don't and all other possibilities of potentials are gone now. Rose and Damia are all we have left."

The red haired woman gave an annoyed sigh then shrugged her shoulders, "fine, but they're your problem."

Shirley strode off towards Kanzas which, only a few seconds after, caused Kanzas to glare at Zieg.

'_When are they ever going to trust my judgment?_' Zieg wondered, shooting Kanzas his own look.

He looked away from Kanzas and Shirley back to where Rose sat. Silent still her eyes red from crying she watched the grass weave about in the wind. Slowly, Zieg made his way toward her.

"Rose?" he asked.

She did not lift her head but gave a quiet, "hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

She shrugged, "well...my husband was just killed in front of my own eyes..."

'_So they did get married?_' Zieg thought as he listened.

"My village was burned...my father might be dead..."

'_The village...wait,_' Zieg bent his head, '_my sword and armor, they were last at her place, does she still have them?'_

"So yeah...I think I'm perfectly fine."

'_Surprising for her to find some sarcastic humor in this._" Zieg thought with a slight smile.

He waited a few minutes before he finally said, "Rose...I know this isn't the time but my sword and armor....I'm really going to need them now..."

"They're in my house."

"Furni?"

She nodded.

"Are there any chances of it still being there?"

Rose shrugged, "maybe."

"Ok, come with me," Zieg said, taking hold of her hand.

He pulled her toward Shirley and Kanzas. She went willingly, had no choice reallu, still she had to wonder what was so important about his sword and armor. Could he not get some new?

"We're leaving," Zieg stated simply.

"Excuse me...we just got here," Kanzas started.

'Not you guys," Zieg rolled his eyes, "Rose and I are leaving. She knows where my sword and armor is so we're going back to get it."

"Your funeral," Kazas shrugged and walked off.

Rose watched the man stalk off. He was blunt, like he did not care. He shrugged off their possibility of death as if it were just dust upon his shoulder.

"We won't be long," Zieg said, looking down to Shirley.

"You'd better not be, we have to hurry Zieg or else...it will be too late."

"I know."

'_Too late for what?_' Rose wondered.

"Ok," Zieg confirmed, transforming into the armored creature he took Rose into his arms, "we'll be there as soon as we can."

Shirley nodded, "move swiftly and be cautious, winglies may still be wandering the cities."

"Will do," and with that Zieg burst into the sky, holding Rose close.

She leant against him feeling the wind blow about fiercely. If they survived this trip where would they be going afterward? Rose looked up at him, studying his determined expression. Her hand found its way to the armor that clad his body. Red, strong but...soft in a way, it was a strange for of armor no doubt. So this thing...was this how he had fallen from the sky? Was he this creature?

"This armor and sword....are both very dear to me," Zieg spoke suddenly, his voice low, "my fathers...before he was killed."

"I understand," Rose whispered, taking hold of the choker around her neck.

Zieg sighed, "I know you're wondering about me and the others...where we're going..."

"I am," Rose nodded, looking up at him again.

"A war is starting..."

She did not say anything. She figured it would happen sometime.

"And we're a part of it...Kanzas, Shirley...and I, there are others but they hide now with our leader.

"I was sent out to find two more to join us...we would call upon more than six but time is not on our side in this battle."

"Everyone is captured Zieg...there is no one else..."

"But there is," he looked to her in his arms, "you...and Damia."

Rose gasped, "You can't expect me to fight!"

"We don't really have a choice."

"I can't even lift a sword!"

Zieg chuckled, "you'll learn, like we did. Shirley could not even hit a tree...a big tree no less, with her bow and arrow in the beginning, don't tell her I said that."

"Maybe so...but Damia...she's so young...too young to be in battle."

Zieg closed his eyes, 'I know...right about now we can't decide anymore. Are you willing?"

She put her hands to her face, "I'm a housewife Zieg. I was taught to plant gardens, cook dinner and clean up after people I despise...not kill them."

He grinned, "you will discover what you want to do when we get to Emperor Diaz."

Rose turned her gaze to the ground far below them. Emperor Diaz? Their leader she presumed. She would be taken to him and then what? Could she fight for this emperor, learn how to wield a weapon...hill someone?

"Here we are," Zieg's voice invaded her thoughts.

Rose focused and recognized the Oceanside town below. It rushed up to her and she was soon upon her feet. Looking around Rose took in a shuddering breath, all of the familiar markets, homes....charred....destroyed."

"Where..."

"This way," She said quietly, holding back her tears.

Furni had been her home...since she was born; now it was nothing. No life but theirs entered the town. It was depressing and frightening.

Rose found the path toward her home and steeped carefully over splintered doors, fences, charred stone...bodies. She held her hand up to her mouth and kept her eyes focused ahead of her. If she recognized one of the bodies only Soa knows what she would do.

Zieg followed quietly behind. He on the other hand was studying the people, looking for survivors, anything. From what he could see...there were none.

"In here," Rose called, walking into a hut right beside the ocean. Fair sized, large for a newly wed couple but who was he to complain.

He followed the sound of her footsteps into a room that looked as though it had once been a study. Remnants of bookcases and tiny bits of burn paper covered the floor. Rose had ignored everything and made her way to the back of the room where a door stood in its place. Burnt and cracking but still holding up strong. She opened the door to reveal a soot covered chest. Opening it Rose took a step back.

"They're in there."

Zieg watched her move away into the hall, '_This must be so hard for her to experience,_'

War for people of small towns was only something in history. Now she was going to be a part of it. He shook his head and bent to his knees. Pulling away some old dresses he revealed his sword and armor...in perfect shape.

"I'm surprised the winglies didn't loot the place," He said quietly.

Taking out the armor he strapped it on then took hold of his sword. Stepping out of the study he looked down the hall.

"Rose?"

No answer.

His gaze fell to the ground where he spotted footprints. Following them he found his way into the bedroom. Rose sat upon the edge of a fire ravaged bed. Her chin rested upon her open palms she looked up at him.

"I had grown used to Evan..." She started, "but I always had something else on my mind...so loving him was out of the question."

"What was on your mind?"

She turned her head, paused a moment then shrugged, "I don't know."

Zieg was quiet. He knew there was something more to it but felt she was not yet prepared. Instead he asked, "Why did you keep my things?"

Rose was silent as she stood up the replied, "I knew I would be seeing you again."

Zieg smiled, "that's a nice thought, ironic actually since I was going to be coming back from you."

"Why?"

"That day when I was arrested," Zieg started walking to the door, Rose following behind, "I discovered you were a potential, we can sense each other in a way, so knowing that of course I would come back."

She listened half heartedly, "What are you guys anyway?"

"Dragoons."

Her eyebrows lifted, "what?"

"Dragoons, dragon knights," Zieg helped her over a fallen door, "The emperor will explain everything."

She nodded, "Where is this emperor?"

"Vellweb."

"Where's that?"

"Far away."

Rose laughed, "that helps."

Zieg shrugged, "you'll just have to wait and see."

They left the hut and continued down the path leading to the forest. Rose seemed surprisingly well considering. She kept walking, ignoring the town behind them. It was better to forget it at the moment than think about it. If she did she would break down again and like Zieg said...now was not the time.

In the shadows of the forest they walked. No natural sounds but the wind blowing through the tall trees creating a ghostly noise. Rose wrapped her arms around herself and bent her head. Walking through this forest, how quiet it was, only forced her tortured mind to think about her losses.

Zieg watched from the corners of his eyes as she started to cry again. He knew she would grow to be stronger and be able to face moments like this. She would be able to fight...

A crash of trees in the forest caused their hearts to jump and they both froze on the path. Zieg held his arm protectively in front of Rose. Another crash and a cry of pain, this was no animal though...Laughter followed and another rustle of bushes.

A figure fell through the trees up ahead, a young man by the sight of it. His arms covered in scrapes and bruises, blonde hair dirty and tousled. He did not even notice Rose and Zieg standing only yards away. Zieg started forward but stopped when another figure emerged from the forest. Rose's heart stopped a wingly.


	9. Chapter 9: Our own choices

The Black Monster: The Beginning

Part 9

Ok…it's been way too long since I've updated this, I've had this chapter written for quite a long time and just haven't gotten around to updating it. School, work etc has kept me busy, so here it is...after long months past, the next part of my story.

"Zieg" Rose whispered, "We have to help him."

"Pitiful human," the wingly boomed, thrusting a foot into the young mans chest, "get up."

The man shivered on the ground clutching his stomach with his eyes shut tightly. Another swift kick and his arms found themselves onto the ground beneath him, hoisting himself up. Shaking he was able to get to his feet. The man kept his head bent as the wingly stared him down.

"Go"

He did not move.

The back of the wingly's hand met fiercely with his face almost sending him to the ground.

"Zieg!" Rose grabbed his arm, "help him!"

Zieg shook his head to clear his thoughts. He nodded to her and she stepped back.

"Hey," he called out.

The wingly turned to look and a sneer came across his face. He knocked his victim to the ground and began to stride towards them.

In a flash Zieg was a 'dragoon' holding his own grin as the wingly froze in horror. His shock was soon masked by his pride. He broadened his shoulders and continued forward.

Zieg shook his head and held his ground, waiting for the right moment to strike. This wingly was very arrogant and stopped less than a foot away from Zieg. Almost nose to nose they were.

"Interesting trick…human," the wingly snarled, "but highly doubtful."

"Really?" Zieg replied, raising his eyebrows"

With a flap of the wings he was hovering above the ground, "doubtful huh?" He thrust his sword into the winglies chest.

"Damn egotistic son of a bitch," he seethed, "you have control of us no longer."

The wingly's mouth was agape in shock and he soon fell backward, sliding off the point of Ziegs sword. The breath washed out of the creature and Rose looked on without regret.

She swallowed. She did not feel sorry for the wingly. She had just seen that wingly murdered by her secret love and felt nothing for it. The wingly deserved it…in her mind. Torture and murder has been committed by winglies for a long time for no reason. Zieg had reason to kill this wingly…to save a life.

Rose looked ahead to where the young man sat trembling. He did not look up at them, rather just wrapped his arms about his knees and dropped his head, scared still. The threats and torture a wingly performed could drive a human insane. She prayed that it would not happen to this man.

Slowly she found her way forward. Still he did not look up. Beside him now she stood and turned back to Zieg who was out of his creature form. He nodded to her and started toward them, leaving the corpse of the wingly behind. Rose turned her gaze to the young man. She placed her hand upon his shoulder and he shuddered violently. Scrambling away from her he attempted to stand.

"Wait," Rose called calmly, "we're not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" The young man called back, his youth now more evident in his voice.

"Because we're humans, I've helped you," Zieg said, standing beside Rose, "now boy, if you want to live you should come with us."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a suggestion."

"I'm sure you do not want to be attacked by another wingly," Rose paused, "come with us where you will be safe with more of our kind."

The young man turned his head, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"It's your choice," Zieg said and continued to walk forward, "we'll be on our way now, chances of winglies roaming these forests is still great."

Rose gasped. Was he just going to leave him? She trailed after him.

"Zieg…Zieg we can't leave him here."

He turned around, "if we linger any chances of our race's survival is but a thread on the tip of a knife. We cannot afford to wait and see if he will gain enough courage to trust us."

"He could die."

"Everyone dies Rose, but it's a matter of their choosing."

With that Zieg turned and continued down the path. Rose stood, staring after him. Then with a last glance at the man behind her she followed.

"Don't make me do this," Rose said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Do what?"

She did not say anything as the distance between them grew.

"Leave you behind," Rose thought.

She broke into a run until she was beside Zieg. He was quiet but when he looked at her she could see that he too was upset.

"I didn't want to leave him either Rose, but if he can't trust us…compared to winglies then there is no use to convince him."

She nodded, "how long do we have?"

"Not long," he replied, looking up at the sky, "as a matter of fact we should pick up the pace; they've probably made it to the half point."

"Half point?"

"Between Vellweb and here," Zieg explained, "It's such a distance away that between travels we have found a place to rest."

Changing once again into dragoon form Zieg took her into his arms. Once high in the sky Rose looked back down.

"I hope he gains some common sense."

"You're not the only one," Zieg answered with a sigh.

A long time they flew, the land of endiness passing slowly below them. What would happen to this beautiful world if the winglies managed to take complete control? Its luscious trees and vibrant lakes and rivers, would they all be gone?

"So…" Rose started, "are we…waging war against the winglies?"

"Yes."

She was silent for a moment, "aren't our numbers…decimated?"

"With the power of the dragons on our side, the dragoons, the winglies won't know what hit them."

"I hope you're right," Rose whispered.

Night began to fall now but the glow from Ziegs wings took away the fright it caused. The closeness and warmth of Ziegs body against hers made her feel safe. Silence resided throughout the entire space around them. No animals called or wind blew for the fear of the winglies had stolen all natural life. This silence was beginning to cause Rose's eyes to become heavy with sleep. To try and stay awake she brought up conversation.

"So…how did you…become a dragoon?"

Zieg shrugged, "I killed a dragon and use it's spirit stone to transform."

"How does it work?"

"I don't know really, it's a strange power, but you have to be accepted…more on the lines of deserving to become a dragoon. If you do, it accepts you."

"The stone does?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Yes," Zieg replied with a smile, "but that is what I have been taught."

They continued to soar through the sky until something caught Rose's attention, a glowing yellow light behind them.

"Zieg," she said, continuing to look over his shoulder, "something is coming."

He too looked behind and slowed down.

"Wait…what are you doing? It could be a wing…"

"Don't worry it's not a wingly."

Zieg stopped completely and they waited, hovering in the air as the glowing lights came closer, brighter and brighter then bigger.

"Hey," said a deep voice.

It was another dragoon, Rose noticed, a much larger one but a human nevertheless.

"Belzac, I thought you were still in Vellweb."

The large man shook his head, "no, I've been waiting at the half point."

"Then why are you out here?"

"Shirley sent me on a lookout for you guys."

Zieg shook his head, "ball and chain."

"Oh shut up."

Zieg smiled, "sorry but it's true."

Belzac rolled his eyes, "here, you look like you need a load off, little man."

He took Rose into his arms and flew off, Zieg following beside.

"So what's your name?" The deep voice asked from above her.

"Rose."

"It's great to have you with us Rose," he paused, "we take all we can get."

It was not long before she noticed they were getting closer to the ground. Were they near the half point already? A small light below told her they were and when closer she noticed it was a fire. They landed and she was set gently onto the ground.

"Rose!" Damia called and ran into her, wrapping her arms about the older woman's waist.

"We were wondering what took you so long," said Kanzas from his place on the ground with a long piece of grass in his mouth.

"We ran into a small obstacle," Zieg answered, who was now out of dragoon form.

"What would that be?"

"A wingly."

Kanzas froze, chewing the piece of grass nervously. Belzac and Shirley too appeared shocked.

"What happened?" Shirley asked.

Zieg shrugged, "We ran into a wingly beating the shit out of another human…so I killed him."

"Why isn't this other human with you? It could have been another potential."

"He very well could have, but he could not trust us even compared to a wingly…so we left."

Shirley sighed and shook her head.

"Was there just the one wingly?" Belzac asked.

"From what we could see, yes."

Rose was hardly listening to the conversation. She kept thinking about the young man. He was left alone in the dark forest. Winglies could be roaming about looking for survivors and escapees.

"Damia," she whispered, taking the young girl aside, "I'm worried about that man."

"The one they're talking about?"

Rose nodded, "yes, he was only being cautious. It's human nature."

Damia agreed, "yeah but…what do you want to do?"

"I want to go find him."

"Are you kidding?"

"No"

"There might be winglies still out there!" Damia nearly cried out.

Rose held her finger up to her mouth, "I know, I know, but Damia he could die."

The young girl slouched her shoulders and with a sigh she asked, "How are we going to go without them noticing?"

"When the rest are asleep," Rose paused, "we'll be on our way, and hopefully we will be back before they wake up."

Damia nodded, "ok," she stopped, "but what if we are attacked?"

Rose looked around and with a swallow she answered, "We fight back."

"With what?"

"I don't know, fists, wood, whatever we can find, just as long as we get to him."

Damia sighed, "Ok…"

Rose smiled and placing her hand on the young girls shoulder she led her toward the dragoons.

"We're going to get some rest," Rose started, looking up at Zieg, "if that's possible."

Zieg nodded, "yeah we're all going to need that, who's up on watch first?"

"Me," Kanzas replied with a grunt.

"Alright," Zieg said, "let's get some sleep guys; we're going to need it."

They all went off to their own area to sleep. Rose, with Damia, stayed close to the fire while the others wandered off to the edges of the forest. To keep watch as well she figured. One side of the forest however was left, by chance, in the direction she and Zieg had come, from her memory at least.

Rose settled upon the grasses and watched the fire flicker about. Its warmth made her smile. She had felt cold for the past few days in more way than one, cold in the heart, in the mind and in the body. At the moment the fire was all that could warm her.

For what seemed like hours but was only minutes all but Rose and Damia were asleep. Save for Kanzas as well but he was far enough away. Rose tapped on Damia's shoulder who turned over and looked back at her.

"Let's go," Rose whispered.

Together they crept quietly out of the light of the fire in the direction of the open forest. Rose, continuously looking over her shoulder at Kanzas, jumped over a log and into the dark forest, Damia ahead of her. They ran as fast and as quietly as they could, the moon lighting their way. Trees whipped by and the silence enveloped them, still was the forest as they traveled through it.

"Rose," Damia called back quietly, "can we stop running now?"

Rose smiled, catching up to her, "yes as a matter of fact…let's go onto the path instead.

Keeping watch and going at a slow pace they found their way onto the path. Rose hoped the man would still be traveling in this direction. Maybe, by chance, he decided to follow Rose and Zieg.

They walked for a long time in the moon lit darkness. The silence was eerie, the cold was numbing but Rose would not turn back until they found him any sigh of him at all.

"What if he was captured by winglies?"

Rose looked to Damia, "then may Soa be with him, but we don't know that for sure."

Damia sighed, "How much farther?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know, Zieg and I were flying for quite a while…and that's much faster than walking so…"

"Why didn't we ask one of them to come with us?"

"They would not see a reason to save this man."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Rose shook her head.

Damia kept quiet after that and they continued to walk. Dawn was approaching now and sleep was far past their mind at the moment.

"They should be awake soon," Rose said, looking up into the sky, "I think we should travel through the forest for now."

Damia did not say anything but followed Rose into the forest anyway. It was still dark but light enough for them to find their way through. Rose stopped suddenly

"Wait," she whispered, "I hear something."

She looked up. Voices rang out above. Had the dragoons doubled back already?

"Run!" Rose whispered, "run now!"

"Why?" Damia asked, but still ran.

"We haven't found him yet."

High up Rose could see the purple dragoon soar ahead but he was getting lower until he landed on the path. Soon after a red dragoon…Zieg and Kanzas.

"Why would they come back here?" Kanzas cried.

The two girls continued to run, hoping that their steps would not be heard. A silent yelp and a thud behind caused Rose to slow to a stop and look back. Damia laid in the forest brush a little further back, a hand clamped over her mouth. A wingly? Her heart stopped at the though…but skipped a beat when Damia's captor revealed himself. The man, the one they had come in search for.

The man beckoned her closer and when she approached he put a finger to his mouth. Rose nodded. He let go of Damia and together they watched Kanzas and Zieg travel past.

'Damn that woman, she's putting this whole operation in turmoil."

"Don't get so dramatic Kanzas," Zieg said with a sigh, "like you really give a shit about it either, you just want to kill; you don't care about what happens to anyone else."

Kanzas grinned, "maybe so but I would still like to get home."

Zieg nodded, "me too but we can't leave until we find them…I trust Rose. She has good intentions I'm sure…"

Kanzas snorted, "Yeah, risking out lives to save some lowlife."

"Someone as stubborn as you."

They continued ahead into the distance, leaving Rose and the others behind. Rose took a breath then looked to the man beside her…man hardly…he looked to be in his very early twenties.

"You're ok?" Rose asked.

He nodded, "yeah, why did you come back?"

"She felt sorry for you."

He looked down at Damia with a smile, "is that right?"

Rose laughed, "Yes, we need to stick together now…humans can't leave humans behind."

"I'm all for that," the man replied, standing as well as helping Damia up.

"What's your name by the way?" Rose asked.

"Syuveil," he answered, holding out his hand.

Rose took it, "I'm Rose and that young lady is Damia."

"Glad you came back for me," Syuveil said with a laugh, "I came pretty close to running into another wingly. They're everywhere."

"Rounding up the rest of us humans no doubt," Rose replied, leading the way out of the forest back onto the path, "that means we'll have to be even more careful."

"Yeah…so now where are we going?"

"Back to the camp," said Rose with a sigh, "let's hope they're not…too upset with us."

'We just hid from Zieg and Kanzas…who were coming to find us," Damia said quietly, "I don't think they'll be very happy."

Rose looked back down the path behind them, "should we wait here?"

"We would be open targets if we did that," Syuveil started, shaking his head, "walk I should think."

Damia nodded, "besides, they can fly, it won't take them long."

"Ok," Rose said with a shrug, "back to the camp then."

They began walking again. Their job was done, they had found him and he came willingly. Maybe one more person for this 'war' would be a good thing. Maybe this Emperor Diaz will consider him a potential.

"So," Syuveil started an attempt at conversation, "what are they? Your friends I mean."

"They call themselves dragoons, but everything else Zieg told me is still a little…confusing."

"They connect with dragons."

Rose looked back at Damia, "yeah…"

"Not that confusing."

Syuveil looked at Rose, "sounds confusing to me."

Damia shrugged, "young minds have a wider range of belief."

Rose smiled, "that's true."

Damia continued in silence, staring at the ground, watching the dirt beneath her feet. She did not notice Syuveil as he studied her until he spoke up.

"Blue hair…that's amazing."

Damia gave a slight grin, "my mother was a mermaid…my father a…"

"A what?"

"Wingly."

Rose turned her head quickly, "what?"

"My father was a wingly…" Damia lowered her voice, "but…I didn't know my parents for long, their relationship was…sort of against tradition."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Syuveil nodded, "interrelations are not good even now, I could only imagine the damage a relationship between a human and a wingly could cause."

"So…they probably parted for your safety," Rose added.

"Or…they abandoned me."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I'm the evidence of their relationship."

Rose bent her head. Poor Damia, her life was so…exhausting, troubling…nothing could really describe it.

"Well…" Syuveil said, placing his hand on Damia's shoulder, "at least you have people here for you now."

He looked up at Rose, "right?"

Rose smiled, "yeah."

"Hey!"

Rose looked up ahead at the red haired woman walking towards them. Shirley did not look happy but her face lightened up when she caught sight of Syuville.

"You…"

"I'm sorry Shirley," Rose started, "I just…couldn't leave him behind…"

"No," Shirley smiled, "we need all we can get, that was very brave of you two."

'What about Zieg and Kan…"

Shirley waved her hand, "men," she shrugged, "don't worry about it, as soon as they get back we'll be on our way."

"You're serious?"

"Well yes…we're going to have to leave some time."

"No" Rose interrupted, "you're not upset? You were so intent on leaving before."

"True," Shirley nodded, "but inside I wanted to go find him as well."

"There are our runaways," Belzac said with a smile as he approached, "with a tag along I see."

"My name is Syuveil." The young man spoke up from behind Rose.


	10. Message from the Author

**Message from the Author**

He he, hello, I know it's been really long since I have updated this and now I am happy to say that since school is almost over I will be able to continue with this fanfic. School has just been too busy for me…on top of that I had a job as well, so time for writing was kinda tossed out the window for a while.

This message is to say that I am now in process of writing more chapters and should be updating around the 16th of June, hopefully earlier though. Good bye for now, I look forward to seeing more reviews 

Akaika


	11. Another message

**Updating and Craziness**

I know I keep coming on here and saying that I plan on updating, and writing more chapters. Honestly I have encountered way too many walls of writers block and it's been way too long since I have played the game, memory of events is failing lol. I have so many binders of stories that I have written that in the chaos some of the pages I wrote of the next chapter were lost so yay I have to rewrite them. It has been a very hectic year, gr 12 is not as easy as I was told and planning for the future comes in full throttle. I've been kind of lost as to what to get into, I have mainly been thinking of writing for a career and maybe some of you can provide some input as to whether that is a good idea or not lol.

With school coming to a close and work hours increasing I find it hard to focus on writing lately. I have written about 12 book length stories in my life time and have completed only one at 213 pages…was actually a Legend of Dragoon based story. I was working on two stories at once at the beginning of my first semester this year. At the start of the second semester I found that I had no time for writing as I was facing my toughest school subjects. However after reading over all the great reviews I have gotten from this story I miss writing it and hearing what you guys have to say about it. I loved your comments. So I've received a major kick in the brain and will begin searching for lost pages and will continue writing the next chapter, slowly but surely I will continue with this story. Starting tonight…or this morning, it's 1:30 AM right now lol.

Thank you for all the reviews everyone and expect to see an update real soon, if I get into a good writing mood tonight, there may be an update tomorrow. If there are no updates remind me to kick myself.


	12. The Emperor

The Black Monster: The Beginning

Part 10

Belzac studied the young blonde man intently and nodded to him.

"It is good to see more survivors," he paused, "welcome Syuveil; I hope you plan on joining us in our plight."

Syuveil watched him with a confused gaze.

"We will be declaring war on the winglies."

The young man laughed, "You can't be serious."

Shirley gave a slight smile, "I wish we weren't but Belzac is right. When the time suites us we will engage in battle."

"But there are so many of them, and they are far more powerful than any human army altogether."

"You underestimate us Syuveil," Belzac grinned.

Syuveil shook his head, "I have heard of your power of the dragons, but with so few…I see no great outcome in this…only death."

"We have no other choice," Shirley started, "submit now and the world is lost to the domination of the winglies, but fight back and they will realize they misinterpreted our strengths."

"Shirley is right," said a voice from behind.

They turned to find Zieg and Kanzas walking towards them.

"Nice to see you made it back safely," Zieg said with a grin.

Rose blushed slightly, "I'm sorry…"

Shirley stopped her, "don't apologize, you did well. Kanzas hold your tongue."

Kanzas fuming, his face reddened to the brim, was ready to scream out his fury but pursed his lips and turned his back on them.

"So I see you warmed up to the women," Zieg snickered at Syuveil who gave a slight glare, "either way…it's good to have you with us."

Syuveil nodded in silence.

"Listen," Zieg said with a sigh, "I know the three of you are filled with doubt and fear, but you will come to see what an advantage we have over the winglies. They have no idea what they are up against."

"But so few…" Syuveil started up again.

"The number does not matter," Shirley interrupted, "the power we wield is greater than any band of humans could possess."

Zieg nodded, "it is true, and I know it sounds unbelievable but you will understand soon…"

"Can it be a little sooner?" asked the raspy voice of Kanzas, "the children can learn more when we get there."

Shirley rolled her eyes then nodded, "Kanzas is right, we should be on our way in order to make it there before nightfall. The Emperor will be waiting."

They all agreed and soon Zieg took a hold of Rose while Belzac took Syuveil and Kanzas with Damia. Together they left the makeshift camp behind and set for the deep blue hues of the sky.

Rose marveled once again at the sights her eyes were given. Such beauties she could never imagine and to see them with her, the man of her dreams.

"So…this Emperor," she started, "who is he?"

"He is a leader among men, a great warrior with such intellect and insight that no other can compare," Zieg paused, "He taught us, me and the others, to look past our fears and hold on to something great."

"The dragoons?"

Zieg shook his head, "emotions and dreams, what we wanted to accomplish. Only after we had a full view of what we wanted to achieve did he teach us how to attain this power.

"What did you want to accomplish?"

Zieg held is eyes off in the distance, and after a pause he said, "To save humanity and to find something true to hold on to."

Rose studied him for a while after he said this. She could see a great deal of emotion in his eyes, determination in his rugged looks. He was willing to do whatever it took to save mankind. Inside her heart sighed, she wished she could be the same as he, and Shirley.

"When did you meet the Emperor?"

"About a month before I met you."

"And already you have received this power?"

Zieg nodded, "Belzac was first, then me and Shirley. We found Kanzas not long before I found you."

They were gathering so quickly. It was only at this moment that Rose realized how set they truly were on defeating the magical winglies. Only then that she understood suddenly how much she would mean to them. Yet with so much doubt and the lack of self-determination Rose felt herself falling to a breaking point. She could not honestly see herself in battle, could not bear to think about killing someone. She was no warrior…she could be of no use to them.

After a moment Rose felt Zieg's gaze upon her and she looked up at him in silence. He knew what she was thinking but he also knew she would get past it like Shirley did, like he did.

Hours upon hours passed and the blue hues of the sky began to redden as the sun sunk below the horizon. Pinks and grays followed its descent and as Rose looked ahead their colors created an illuminating backdrop to the wondrous city below. An array of stone columns and towers filled the vast city. Below lights could be seen in windows and peoples were moving about. They passed above a group of workers constructing an enormous monstrosity that Rose could not make out, but it was soon out of sight and out of mind as they neared the largest building. Wide from below she glanced up to see it divide into seven towers. They landed at the base of this building and after gaining a sense over self on land once again she took in the sights of the city, the beautiful stone building and the intricate carvings within, how the setting sun seemed to make everything glow. This city caused something to swell inside her, a feeling of joy and tranquility.

"Rose?"

She looked back at Zieg.

"Are you ready to meet the Emperor?"

Her stomach twisted into a knot. This emperor would see how useless she would be to them. How much of a burden she would put on their shoulders. What would he do? Send her back out on her own?

Despite her troubling thoughts Rose nodded and Zieg led her and the others into the great stone building. The halls were dimly lit as was the room they were led into. However this room was quite large and contained a throne at one end. Sitting upon the white throne was a man entirely cloaked in robes and a headpiece, wielding within his hands an intricately designed staff. Zieg and his partners bowed in this man's presence and Rose felt the need to as well.

"I am glad to see you have all returned," The man said and Rose could practically feel him beaming, "and with you comes new hope. Please introduce me."

Zieg nodded, "my Lord, this is Rose, Damia and Syuveil."

The Emperor nodded to each of them and even though she could not see his face Rose knew he was smiling.

"Three more potentials," the Emperor began, "well done to all of you. We are making great progress. Soon we will be able to fulfill our duties."

The cloaked man paused, "before anymore discussion however…I know you must all be exhausted. Please make yourselves comfortable, food will be brought to your rooms in a moment. Take your time to relax, tomorrow we will begin."

With that the Emperor bowed to them and left through a door to the right of the throne.

'We begin?' Rose thought.

"Alright I will show you to your rooms then." Zieg said after a moment.

Belzac, Shirley and Kanzas stayed behind however while the other followed Zieg into the hall. Up many sets of stairs they reached a long circular corridor and looking out of the stone set windows Rose could see they were atop the point where the seven towers had been. He led each to their own room, first Syuveil, the Damia, and at last, Rose. He stopped at her stairway and studied her.

"How are you feeling?"

She paused before she could respond, searching all of her emotions, "lost…unsure…"

Zieg smiled, "that will change within the next few days."

Rose looked off to the corridor windows, "I hope you are right," she sighed, "I keep having this feeling that I am no good."

"Trust me Rose, we all thought that in the beginning, even Kanzas, but we grew, we learned and you will too, just give it time," he paused, "Now get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

He smiled at her then turned and walked off down the corridor. When she could no longer see him Rose found her way up the stairs into her room. As soon as she entered she felt at a loss for words. It looked exactly as her room back with her father in Furni. Was this some kind of trick? The same bed, mirror, the chair in the corner by the window, the comforts of home she thought suddenly. She smiled it was confusing to her mind but she did not care, it was home and all she wanted was too sleep and dream as if none of this had happened, save for meeting Zieg of course. She sat upon the edge of the bed and looked out the window at the darkening sky. She wondered what the Emperor had planned for tomorrow, and whether or not she could grow like Zieg said. She closed her eyes and leant back upon the soft covers. On the outside she lay calm and relaxed, falling into a peaceful sleep while inside her mind battled her fears as the doubts rose to overwhelm her.


	13. The trial

The Black Monster: The Beginning

Part 11

It was late into the next day by the time Rose awoke from her peaceful sleep. She had almost forgotten where she was and what had happened within the past few days. When she was completely aware of her surroundings her mind began to recollect and she was soon filled with the same grief and doubt as the day before. She became nervous at the thought of seeing the emperor again and discovering what he had in store for her and the others. What would he have them do? Fight? She was hopeless when it came to battle. Raised as a farm girl the closest she had been to killing was when preparing chickens for the evening meal. She held her hands to her face as she imagined her useless attempt at swinging a sword. The look of disappointment on the dragoons faces, the refusal of the emperor to train her and the reaction of Zieg.

A knock at the door startled Rose from her thoughts and she had to take a moment before replying.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and maroon colored eyes peaked through. Damia smiled and pushed the door open completely. She looked different this morning. Rose could no longer see the fear in her eyes nor the sense of insecurity, all she could see was excitement.

Damia rushed up to the bedside studying the room intently, "they're all different."

Rose stared at her in question.

"The rooms, they're all different," she jumped onto the bed, "mine was the room of my dreams."

Rose smiled as she listened to Damia explain her room as a 'water filled garden with the bed atop a tower in the center.'

"It sounds beautiful," Rose said when Damia had finished.

Damia looked about the room again, "is this your dream room?"

Rose laughed, "No, this looks just like my old room back in Furni."

Damia nodded as she looked about the room, from stroking the bedcovers to looking out the window. Rose stood up from the bed and stretched out her arms.

"So are you nervous?" she asked the girl.

"About what?"

"Meeting with the Emperor, we don't know what he wants us to do."

Damia shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not really. I think I am mostly excited."

Rose was astonished at Damia's reply. Such a young girl excited about learning the powers of a dragoon, ignoring the fact that deaths could be involved with that power. Rose wished she could have that enthusiasm, but she could not muster even the slightest amount. When another knock sounded from the door her heart dropped, she knew now that it was time to see the Emperor.

Shirley entered the room wearing a significantly cleaner robe that the day before. She seemed refreshed and did not appear to be as stressed as she had been.

"You girls ready?" she asked with a smile.

Damia nodded instantly and rushed for the door.

Rose took her time, not giving even the slightest form of a reply; all she could do was follow them out to the corridor. Up ahead she could see Syuveil walking alongside Belzac. She wondered how he felt about this considering his opinion back at the camp. Was he as excited as Damia or as unsure as Rose? From what she could see he did not appear all that nervous. Why did she have to be the only one?

They began to descend the stairs and her heart pounded in her chest. They were getting closer to the throne room, closer to their realization of her uselessness, closer to her failure. She swallowed back a sob as they reached the hallway and prayed constantly as they passed through the doorway into the throne room.

The emperor sat in waiting, watching as each of them entered the room. When they had settled down into the chairs set out for them he stood.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well," he smiled behind his mask, "you shall need that regained energy today I am sure."

"Now," he began, "I am sure you have already been told about the dragoons…and that they are created by harnessing the spirit of a dragon. Each one of you are potentials in attaining such power, but first you must deserve that power and only then will the spirit accept you."

He paused studying each of them, noticing in particular the fidgeting movements of the woman named Rose.

"Today you will be tested in order to recognize your strengths. Through tests of the mind, body and your ability to wield any which weapon that suites you best."

Rose flinched at this remembering how much of a struggle she faced when lifting Zieg's sword.

"This process could take an hour…or a few days. It will be different for each of you. Yet I do know that each one of you will achieve what you set out to do."

The Emperor looked to Shirley and Belzac, "Now these two will lead you to your designated rooms and there your training will begin. Remember to follow your heart and what means most to you, that will give you the courage to achieve anything."

Once again the Emperor bowed to them and left through the same doorway as the night before. Shirley turned to them and smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

This time they were led down a different hallway which contained within it three doors. They were each placed in front of a door.

"Now you will complete this at your own pace, it all depends upon you and how you deal with what you see," Belzac started, "it is when you learn in your heart what you wish to accomplish and when you come to understand what you must do, that you will pass this test."

Rose nodded along with the others.

"When you enter these rooms the doors will be locked," Shirley explained, "the Emperor will know when you have completed your task and one of us will be sent to retrieve you."

She nodded to each of them, "You may now enter your room," she paused, "good luck."

Rose entered the room and closed the door behind her. She looked about herself to see nothing but cold stone, not even a window was available as a source to the outside. She swallowed roughly and stood in waiting. A loud click from behind announced that the door had been locked. The test had begun.

She stood for quite a while awaiting everything and anything, she could not guess at what the Emperor had planned. Minutes turned into hours and she found herself sitting upon the stone floor staring into the flickering fire of the torches upon the wall. Her stomach began to bother her as the twisted knots of nervousness and the lack of food began to take their toll. Her hands clutching at her rumbling stomach she took in a deep breath then let out a bored sigh.

'What kind of test is this?' she wondered.

As if in reply to her thoughts the torches snuffed out filling the room in darkness. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes moved about frantically to try and capture a glimpse of anything. She moved her hands back and forth in front of her face but she could see nothing. She felt upon the stone for the wall and helped herself up blindly, stumbling across the room, feeling along the wall for the door. When she felt the wooden slab beneath her fingers she began to bang upon it. No words escaped her lips as her breath was still caught in her throat. It seemed liked hours that she stood there banging upon the door until she finally gave up, sobs coursing through her body. Her hands ached from slamming against the door for so long and she rubbed them softly as she cried. She felt so alone and lost, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She closed her eyes against the darkness and cried. She knew she was failing; she would not pass the Emperor's test.

"So, when are you going to settle for a husband?"

Rose jumped at the sound of the voice; she stopped for a moment, realizing it was her father's voice.

"Wow, you've been working hard," said the same voice.

"Father?" Rose asked the darkness.

"Rose you look wonderful."

Rose paused, thinking about what was being said. He had said these things to her before.

"Nervous?"

Rose did not reply this time.

"It's normal to be nervous."

She swallowed back the sob that threatened to escape her lips. She was nervous, even more so now that she heard her father's voice. What was going on?

"Are you ready?"

"No," Rose whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks. She was not ready for any of this. Where was her father's voice coming from, why was he saying these things? She felt about the wall frantically, working her way around the room trying to find the source of the voice, but she could feel nothing. Her heart twisted into a knot as she realized she was still alone in the room, yet still her father's voice rang clear as though her were standing right beside her.

"Why did you leave me?" her father's voice echoed into the room.

"How could you do this? Rose…"

"What?" she whispered, "I didn't, you…"

"How can I live like this…?"

A breath of wind swept through the room and the temperature began to decline. Rose felt about the room again as the cold bit into her bare skin. This time she felt something, it was warm to the touch, then the softness of cloth brushed her skin. The object felt human, she could touch the arms and legs, make out the definitions of a face.

"Why?" whispered the voice of her father, bringing forth another breath of cold wind. The warm skin beneath her fingertips began to melt away, the human beneath her now felt rough and cold, and as her fingers explored the features closer she realized she was touching nothing but bone. She gasped out loud and fell back, scrambling backwards into the opposite wall.

"Rose you look beautiful," said a different voice now.

She dropped her head into her hands, sobbing.

"Rose are you alright?"

She cried harder as she realized the voice belonged to that of her dead husband Evan. She was not alright she was devastated. Her father blamed her for his death and now the voice of Evan plagued her with the same feeling of guilt.

"I know you don't love me…"

"No," Rose whispered, "but I cared about you!"

"Maybe it will just take time," his voice echoed.

'How am I supposed to get through this?' Rose wondered, 'I don't know what I am supposed to do.'

"Then I'll help you."

Rose stopped, listening for his voice to continue but nothing was said.

A cold breeze rose once again tousling about her hair, bringing forth the feeling of another body at her side.

"I knew my life was too good to be true," said the voice from beside causing her to jump.

"I love you," it whispered.

Rose sobbed again picturing her last sight of Evan in the Wingly Fortress. The way he had looked up at her in such sadness.

"My death…" the voice said in her ear, "is on you."

Rose choked on her breath as he said this. Why would he say that? She had nothing to do with his death.

"It's your fault…"

Rose clenched her teeth, "No!"

The warmth from beside faded and the sound of something rough moving on stone met her ears until she felt an object drop upon her shoulder. She felt upon it to discover the same feeling of rough bone, and the skull that leant against her. She cried out jumping up from the floor stumbling over the suddenly uneven ground.

"You killed me…" came the voice of her father.

Crawling over the floor she cried loudly, hearing and feeling the crunching of objects beneath her.

"I'm dead because of you," Evan's voice echoed in her ears.

She screamed as she realized she was crawling upon bones. As she struggled to get away from the she realized the amount was increasing. She stood unsteadily to find the piles of bones reaching passed her knees. Her heart beat at a dangerous rate, her breath caught in a painful lump in her chest, she cried outwardly, screaming in horror.

"You killed us," the voices whispered together.

Rose was fed up with them blaming her and through her tears she yelled, "No I didn't!"

She spun around, "I did not kill either of you! It was the winglies!"

Suddenly she could move her legs and as she walked about she saw that the bones no longer covered the floor.

"It was the winglies!" she cried out again.

The cold air that filled the room began to lift and the biting numbness left her tired limbs.

Rose collapsed upon the floor, staring into the darkness as she whispered again, "it was the winglies."

Her heart's beat began to slow and the sobs ebbed into complete silence. She sat there, eyes taking in nothing but black. The winglies had murdered both her father and Evan. It was because of them that they were dead, not her. The winglies brought this sorrow and grief into life; it was the winglies that stole her happiness. She could not bear to think about someone else feeling the same way, encountering the same pain.

"They have to be stopped," Rose whispered, "the winglies cannot be allowed to do this anymore."

A loud click echoed into the room but Rose did not flinch at the sound. She stared off in silence even as light began to fill the room.

"Rose?" asked a gentle female voice.

She did not look up, she continued to stare at the stone wall across from her, still hearing the accusing voices of her father and Evan. Rose understood her realization, she knew what she was meant to do, but her question was, could she do it?

"Rose?" the voice asked again.

She looked up slowly into the questioning eyes of Shirley. The red haired woman stared back at her in what appeared to be surprise. Shirley entered the room and offered her arm to Rose. With hesitation she took it and was lifted upon her tired legs.

"How are you feeling?" Shirley asked as she led Rose out of the room.

Rose did not reply, she continued to hear the voices and feel the cold breath of death upon her skin. The rough touch of bone felt implanted upon her fingertips. The darkness of the room met her with every blink. She could not speak.

Shirley gave up her attempts of getting through to Rose and simply stuck to leading her into the dining hall where a plate of food was being set. She helped Rose get seated then watched in silence as Rose ate. Footsteps approached and she looked up to see Zieg in the doorway. Shirley stood from the table and approached him with a look of concern.

"She hasn't said a word," she whispered.

Zieg nodded slightly, "shocked I suppose…"

"My God Zieg look at her," Shirley nearly raised her voice, "she looks as though she's been locked up for years, not an hour!"

Zieg studied Rose from the doorway. Her eyes were dim and the lids dark. Her skin was ghostly pale and she appeared as frail as a child. Yet there was something significantly different, he could not longer sense the fear she had felt so strongly before. He could not see any emotion; she stared off into the distance eating the food given to her in silence.

"What did she see?" Shirley asked, shaking her head slowly.

Zieg shrugged, "we'll never know, we're not supposed to."

"Sometimes," Shirley started, "I think this goes too far, remember Kanzas' trial?"

Zieg shook his head, "hardly, I left not long after he entered."

"It was terrible, he was almost the same as Rose is now," she paused looking over at Rose, "I remember hearing him scream at night. I would go into his room to find his fists bloodied from beating at the stone walls."

It took a moment for Zieg to absorb this; he began to understand Shirley's concern.

"We did not come out like this Zieg, what on earth happened to them?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, watching Rose along with Shirley.

After a moment he placed his hand upon Shirley's shoulder, "don't worry about her, I'll take her up when she is done. You go relax."

Shirley had begun to protest but stopped herself, she needed to calm down and think things through. She agreed and left the dining hall for her tower.

Zieg hesitated for a short while before he approached Rose. When he did he saw that she had finished her meal and was gazing off into space.

"Rose," he said quietly.

She shook at the sound of his voice and looked up at him with her dark emotionless eyes. It took him a while before he could speak as his voice had been lost when she looked at him. Something inside her was gone, not the fear like he had noticed before, this was something more.

"A…are you ready for me to take you upstairs?" he asked.

She studied him for a few minutes then nodded. He helped her up from the chair then eventually carried her up the sets of stairs into the circular corridor. There he ran into Kanzas who stared at Rose in silence. No sarcastic remarks escaped his lips as he looked at her. From what Zieg had been told he knew that Kanzas understood. Kanzas had experienced something similar and was not about to go and badger her for being weak. He had been as well, and in his mind he hoped that Rose would not have to endure what he had during his week after the trial. Kanzas watched as Zieg carried her down the corridor to her tower.

"Poor creature," he whispered, shaking his head, "be strong."


End file.
